En Parallèle
by Gouline971
Summary: Pendant qu'Hermione et Drago se retrouvent en tête à tête, Harry et Pansy font exactement la même chose. Que ce soit volontaire ou pas…
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde !**

Je reviens au bout d'une semaine avec **une mini-fiction **(si on peut appeler ça comme ça) de quatre chapitres. **C'est un mélange de Dramione et de Hansy** qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture **!

_Disclaimer : _L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Seule la trame ci-dessous est de moi.

_**Résumé **_: Pendant qu'Hermione et Drago se retrouvent en tête à tête, Harry et Pansy font exactement la même chose. Que ce soit volontaire ou pas…

* * *

_**En parallèle**_

* * *

**Année 2010**

-Comment tu me trouves ?

-Sublime. Tu devrais te changer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour être plus laide.

-Mon but n'est pas d'être laide, justement.

-À mon plus grand malheur, soupira Harry.

Harry était assis sur le lit d'Hermione et la regardait mettre sa paire de boucles d'oreilles. Sa colocataire de meilleure amie allait passer sa soirée à l'extérieur, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivée depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sortes avec lui, dit-il.

-Je ne sors pas avec lui. J'ai simplement répondu positivement à une invitation à dîner. La première.

-Et la seule, j'espère.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui balança sa trousse de coiffure à la figure.

-J'ai parlé tout haut ? réalisa-t-il.

-Oui. Et ça ne m'aide pas. J'aimerais que tu me soutiennes et que tu me dises que tout va bien se passer.

Harry quitta le lit, se plaça devant Hermione et lui prit ses deux mains.

-Tout va bien se passer, la rassura Harry.

Hermione soupira instinctivement de soulagement.

-Mais au cas où ça tournerait mal… Maléfice cuisant. C'est toujours efficace. Suivi d'une petite réduction de sa paire de…

-J'ai compris ! le coupa immédiatement Hermione ayant peur de connaître la suite. J'ai compris. Tu vas faire quoi ce soir ? lui demanda-t-elle en sortant de sa chambre enfin prête.

-J'ai quelques recherches à faire, donc je vais retourner au Ministère. J'espère que je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps. Je suis plutôt fatigué en ce moment.

-Ce vrai que tu n'as pas arrêté ces dernières semaines.

-Il le faut bien si je veux ma promotion.

-Je suis sûre que tu l'auras, répondit Hermione en souriant. Comment tu me trouves ? répéta-t-elle.

-Sublime, répondit à nouveau Harry. Passe une bonne soirée avec ce crétin.

-Toi aussi avec tes bouquins.

Hermione fit un petit signe de la main à Harry, prête à quitter l'appartement.

-Oh, Hermione !

-Oui ? fit-elle en laissant son poignet sur la porte d'entrée.

-Si tu pouvais éviter de faire des bébés avec lui… Ça m'arrangerait.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire des bébés. Mais rien ne dit que je ne vais pas m'entraîner.

Harry lui tira langue alors qu'elle éclatait de rire tout en fermant la porte derrière elle.

**000**

Hermione arriva à une rue de son lieu de rendez-vous. Elle regarda sa montre. Elle avait dix minutes de retard, autant dire qu'elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'engouffra dans la ruelle pleine de petits commerces et de restaurants sorciers.

Il était là. Devant le restaurant, à faire les cent pas, les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

Drago Malefoy semblait marmonner dans sa barbe et Hermione était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien se dire.

-Salut.

Drago s'arrêta et releva la tête en entendant la voix d'Hermione. Il la trouva rayonnante avec le sourire éclatant qu'elle lui adressait.

-Salut.

Puis Drago ressentit un profond malaise. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui faire un compliment, la serrer dans ses bras, lui faire la bise, l'embrasser carrément ? Ou bien ouvrir la porte du restaurant et lui céder le passage. Fort heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas besoin de faire un choix puisqu'Hermione déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle sentait bon.

-Tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps, j'espère, lui demanda-t-elle malgré-tout.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Drago ouvrit la porte et lui céda le passage pour entrer dans le restaurant. La chaleur du chaleur des lieux contrastait avec la fraicheur de la ville. Drago l'avait invité dans un restaurant à l'ambiance cosy et feutré.

Un serveur les conduisit à une table dans le fond du restaurant.

-Tu es très belle, finit-il par dire en voyant Hermione enlever son manteau.

-Merci, lui répondit Hermione toujours aussi rayonnante. Tu n'es pas trop mal non plus.

-Donc j'espère que tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça, parce que ça risque de me hanter durant tout le dîner, sinon.

Sans un mot de plus, Drago se pencher vers Hermione et l'embrassa. Il avait voulu le faire dès qu'il l'avait vu, mais la situation entre eux était si inhabituelle que Drago n'avait pas su par où commencer. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux là à s'embrasser et qu'Hermione ne le repoussait pas (bien au contraire), il se rendit compte qu'il avait été ridicule d'hésiter cinq minutes plus tôt.

-J'ai eu raison ? demanda-t-il après avoir rompu le baiser.

-Tu as eu raison, chuchota Hermione.

-Hum, hum…

Un agacement imperceptible s'empara d'Hermione et Drago lorsqu'ils regardèrent le serveur leur tendre la carte des menus. Ils s'installèrent convenablement et la consultèrent. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en parcourant la fameuse carte.

-Tu peux me donner ta carte, deux petites minutes ?

Drago la lui donna et la regarda tourner frénétiquement les pages des menus.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Le serveur m'a donné une carte sans prix. Pourquoi il m'a donné une carte sans prix ?

-Parce qu'il a sans doute pensé que je t'invitais et donc que tu n'avais pas besoin de connaître les prix.

-Et bien il avait tort.

Hermione tendit sa propre carte à Drago qu'elle entendit rire sous cape. Elle baissa légèrement la carte pour y voir par-dessus et croisa son regard. Drago lui fit un clin d'œil puis se cacha à nouveau derrière sa carte, sans prix.

**000**

-Une bièraubeurre ? Non mais tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin d'une bièraubeurre, là !

-Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, je pense que c'est plutôt raisonnable.

-Non, ce qui serait raisonnable, ce serait que vous deux, soyez dans le même état que moi.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que Drago est actuellement en train de dîner avec Hermione Granger ! Hermione Granger ?! Vous trouvez ça normal, vous ?

Blaise et Daphné se regardèrent et échangèrent une conversation silencieuse qui agaça au plus au point Pansy Parkinson.

-Oh et puis, laissez tomber, dit-elle en s'effondrant dans un des fauteuils du salon. Vous ne comprenez rien.

-Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre justement, dit Daphné. Si Drago a invité Hermione Granger à dîner, c'est qu'elle lui plait. Et si elle lui plait, il risque de rester des années avec elle.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! s'exclama Pansy. On n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça.

-Nous, non. Mais Drago, oui. Et puis mieux vaut qu'il dine avec Hermione Granger, qu'avec une sorcière sans intérêt, dit Blaise.

-Mais c'est la plus inintéressante de toutes les sorcières du pays. Elle est petite, elle a trop cheveux et elle est taillée comme un cure dent. Une vraie planche à pain.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, elle va remettre ça, soupira Daphné.

-Oui je vais remettre ça ! Ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez vu à poil en débarquant dans votre appartement ! Une vision d'horreur !

-Pour sa défense, tu n'as pas débarqué dans l'appartement, mais dans la chambre de Drago sans frapper. Je t'avais dit que ça te jouerait des tours de faire ça, lui dit Daphné.

Pansy continua de bouder dans son fauteuil. Elle refusait d'admettre qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû débarquer dans la chambre de Drago sans frapper. Elle était autant chez elle que chez lui dans cet appartement. Drago aussi débarquait parfois sans frapper dans sa chambre et ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle râlait. Elle rouspétait tout au plus, mais Pansy ne râlait jamais.

JA-MAIS !

Elle considérait donc avoir le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur, parce qu'elle avait cette horrible vision d'Hermione nue dans le lit Drago qui la hantait. De Drago qui embrassait Hermione pour lui dire au revoir sur le pas de la porte. De Drago qui lui interdisait fermement de mettre un pied dans sa chambre et surtout de se mêler de ses affaires lorsqu'elle avait découvert qu'il l'avait invité à dîner.

-Tu sais quel est ton problème Pansy ? lui dit Blaise. Tu joues trop les mères poules avec Drago ou les sœurs envahissantes.

-Blaise a raison, poursuivit Daphné. Laisse-le vivre et surtout vis ! Occupe-toi un peu de toi au lieu de t'occuper du bien-être de Drago.

-Comment veux-tu que je m'occupe de moi quand je vois ce qu'il ramène à l'appartement ?!

-Parce qu'il est clair que Granger n'est pas comme les autres femmes avec qui Drago est déjà sorti.

-Les anciennes aventures de Drago étaient des bécasses qui pensaient pouvoir obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui, admit Pansy.

-C'est vrai, approuva Daphné. Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'Hermione Granger. Je veux dire… Elle serait parfaite pour lui. Drago serait fou de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Pansy continua de bouder dans le canapé, refusant d'assimiler ce que lui disaient Daphné et Blaise.

-Et ce qui serait encore plus idiot, poursuivit Daphné, ce serait que tu passes à côté de ta vie pour te mêler de celle de Drago. Pense un peu à toi Pansy, Drago va bien. Il va mieux.

**000**

Hermione et Drago en étaient au plat de résistance. Comme pour la dégustation de l'entrée, les deux sorciers partageaient volontiers ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette de chacun. Lorsque le serveur s'en était rendu compte, ce dernier leur avait proposé de choisir un menu à partager, afin que ce soit plus pratique pour eux, mais Drago et Hermione avaient refusé. Ils trouvaient plus intéressant de choisir son propre plat et de le faire goûter à l'autre.

Drago était en train de couper un morceau de gambas pour le faire goûter à Hermione.

-Je savais que j'aurais dû prendre ce plat, lui dit-elle.

-La prochaine fois, sans doute.

Hermione regarda Drago qui lui fit un autre clin d'œil. La prochaine fois sans doute. La perceptive de diner à nouveau avec Drago lui plaisait beaucoup.

-La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui choisirais le restaurant.

-Je ne m'en fais pas pour ça.

-Tu devrais goûter les Saint-Jacques. Elles sont vraiment délicieuses, lui dit-elle.

Hermione tendit sa fourchette avec un morceau de Saint-Jacques que Drago s'empressa de goûter.

-Alors ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-C'est très bon. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ça. Je ne suis pas un adepte de la Saint-Jacques, d'habitude, confia-t-il.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui. Les elfes de ma grand-mère paternelle en faisaient à chaque fois que nous lui rendions visite. Ils cuisinaient ça dans une sauce un peu suspecte, qui ne me donnait pas vraiment envie. Mais après ce que je viens de goûter, je suis prêt à changer d'avis.

-Comme quoi, tu avais besoin d'une Hermione Granger dans ta vie pour te redonner goût à la Saint-Jacques, plaisanta Hermione.

-Tu crois ?

-On a toujours besoin d'une Hermione Granger dans sa vie, répliqua-t-elle en piquant dans son assiette.

-J'ai de la chance, alors.

-On verra avec le temps. En tout cas, je suis très heureuse que tu m'aies invité.

-Je voulais qu'on puisse se voir dans endroit moins confiné que le ministère ou…

-Ta chambre ?

-Ouais, fit Drago en souriant. Ma chambre.

Hermione et Drago se remémorèrent la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, une semaine auparavant. Les deux sorciers et collègues depuis plusieurs années, travaillaient tous les deux au Ministère. Ils leur arrivaient régulièrement de travailler sur les mêmes affaires. Mais ce jour-là, alors qu'ils bouclaient un dossier épineux, Hermione avait proposé à Drago de prendre un verre avant que chacun rentre chez soi.

Mais la soirée s'était finalement prolongée chez Drago, suite son envie soudaine de l'embrasser pour lui dire au revoir et à la réponse inattendue, mais ô combien plaisante, d'Hermione.

-Comment va Pansy Parkinson ? Elle n'a pas été trop traumatisée ?

-Elle râle pour la forme et va râler encore un peu. Mais elle va finir par s'y faire.

-Si on continue à se voir.

-Et mes amis sont persuadés qu'on va continuer à se voir. Blaise et Daphné sont certains que toi et moi allons un jour nous marier et avoir plein d'enfants.

Hermione retint un éclat de rire. Elle avait été persuadée que les amis de Drago pesteraient autant que Pansy. Après tout Harry aussi pestait un peu. Elle avait remarqué qu'il n'appréciait tant que ça qu'elle ait passé la nuit avec Drago et qu'elle dîne avec lui. Heureusement que Ron n'en savait rien. Le pauvre en aurait sans doute fait une attaque.

-Entre tes amis qui nous voient mariés et Harry qui m'a demandé de ne pas faire de bébés avec toi, nous avons des amis qui possèdent un fort pouvoir de projection.

-Blaise et Daphné ont envie de marier tout le monde depuis qu'ils sont eux-mêmes mariés.

-Et bien il va falloir qu'ils freinent leurs ardeurs, parce qu'on a couché qu'une fois ensemble toi et moi.

Drago sourit en sentant le pied d'Hermione monter et descendre le long de sa jambe.

-Hum… Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.

-Ah non ? fit Hermione en arrêtant son geste.

-Non… Je ne dirais pas qu'on a couché qu'une fois ensemble. Je dirais plutôt qu'on a couché une nuit ensemble, mais plusieurs fois.

Le clin d'œil de Drago la fit sourire à nouveau. Elle vit Drago entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens puis embrasser le dos de sa main.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à me projeter, lui dit-il. Autant profiter de l'instant présent et de ce que nous vivons aujourd'hui.

-Je suis d'accord.

**000**

-Voilà pour vous, et bon appétit.

-Merci.

Harry récupéra le sac en papier avec son repas pour la soirée. Il était content. Il avait trouvé tout ce qu'il cherchait en un temps record et pourrait enfin profiter de son week-end hors du Ministère. Et la première étape pour profiter de son week-end, serait de manger sa portion de frites, sa tarte à la citrouille et sa bièreubeurre fraiche. Il verrait plus tard pour la nourriture saine.

Alors qu'il sortait de l'enclos où étaient placés les camions ambulants sorciers, Harry reconnut une tête qu'il ne voyait que très rarement.

-Salut.

Pansy, qui était assise à une des tables chauffées près des camions, leva le nez de sa portion de frites, légèrement agacée par la personne qui osait l'interrompre dans son introspection. Elle ne manifesta pas une once d'étonnement lorsqu'elle reconnut Harry et se concentra à nouveau sur sa portion de frites accompagnées d'une sauce aigre-douce.

-Ça va ? demanda Harry par pure courtoisie.

-Fiche-moi la paix, Potter ! s'exclama Pansy.

-Ok. Bye, dit-il tout aussi sèchement avant de lui tourner immédiatement le dos.

Il était bien conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas amis et ils n'avaient pas l'intention de le devenir, mais Pansy aurait quand même pu être moins agressive. Après tout, il l'avait juste salué.

-Tu savais que ta colocataire était en train de diner avec mon colocataire ?

Harry se retourna pour la regarder. Elle s'était redressée, avait ses mains sous la table et le fixait.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Pourquoi ?

-Et ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Je ne te cache pas que j'aurais préféré qu'Hermione sorte avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est une grande fille. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut.

-Donc ça ne te dérange pas, conclut Pansy en reprenant sa dégustation.

-Parce que ça te dérange ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

À nouveau concentrée sur ses frites, Pansy entendit Harry s'avancer vers sa table et s'y installer sans même lui avoir demandé si la place était libre. Elle aurait pu attendre quelqu'un, tout de même.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit Pansy en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Je sais, mais je pense quand même avoir ma petite idée.

-Peu importe l'idée stupide qui vient d'émerger de ton esprit, elle est fausse.

-Oh. Donc ce n'est pas parce que tu es transi d'amour pour ton colocataire depuis nos jeunes années à Poudlard.

-Dégage de ma table ! fut la seule réponse que Pansy fut capable de lui donner.

-Non, répondit simplement Harry. On est bien ici, finalement.

Pansy le regarda complètement abasourdie sortir de son sac ses frites, sa tarte et sa bièraubeurre. Mais il était gonflé celui-là, pensa-t-elle. Comment osait-il la déranger alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion sur ce que lui avaient dit Daphné et Blaise ? Comment pourrait-elle correctement penser avec un crétin à lunettes en face d'elle !

-Tu peux toujours partir, si tu veux, lui dit Harry.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! J'étais là avant. Si quelqu'un doit partir, c'est toi !

Pour toute réponse, Harry but sa bièraubeurre à la paille et la nargua. De la provocation pure et simple. Pansy décida de passer outre, haussa les épaules et continua de manger. Avec un peu de chance, il finirait par s'en aller…

-Alors ? Pourquoi ça te dérange qu'Hermione et Malefoy dinent ensemble, si ce n'est pas une question de jalousie ?

Ou pas…

Pansy comprit donc qu'Harry était quelqu'un de tenace et de têtu. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'elle était aussi têtue que lui. Alors, pour toute réponse, elle lui balança une première frite à la figure. Puis une deuxième. Et une troisième...

-On ne t'a jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien gaspiller la nourriture.

-C'est l'effet que me font les indésirables dans ton genre. Ça va t'agacer, tu vas partir et je vais te piquer tes frites, ta tarte et… Non, tu peux garder ta bièraubeurre.

-Donc j'ai raison. Tu es une psychopathe amoureuse de son colocataire qui entre dans sa chambre le soir pour le regarder dormir.

-Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir ? lui demanda Pansy.

-Parce que tu m'as demandé si ça me dérangeait, que je t'ai répondu et qu'il est important pour moi de savoir si Hermione n'est pas en train de plonger tête baissée dans une relation qui pourrait mal tourner, non pas à cause de son rencard, mais à cause des personnes qu'il fréquente.

Le visage d'Harry avait subitement changé. Pansy ne se trouva plus face à l'insupportable Harry Potter qui pensait pouvoir obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait parce qu'il était « Celui qui a survécu », mais face à un sorcier qui semblait s'inquiéter pour une amie chère.

Un peu comme elle.

-Ça veut dire que tu te méfies de moi, conclut-elle.

-Ai-je besoin de me méfier ?

Pansy avait envie de lui dire oui. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'il devait se méfier parce qu'il ne savait pas de quoi elle était capable pour protéger ses amis. Seulement Pansy avait conscience qu'avoir une telle attitude pourrait porter préjudice à Drago. Elle se fichait d'Hermione, tant que Drago allait bien.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, finit-elle enfin par avouer. Ça m'inquiète.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que la dernière fois que Drago a invité une sorcière à dîner, elle ne lui a pas brisé le cœur, elle le lui a broyé et ça n'a pas été facile de lui sortir la tête de l'eau.

Et tout à coup, Harry ne se trouva plus face à Pansy Parkinson, sorcière hautaine qu'il pouvait croiser au Département des Mystères lorsqu'il assistait à une audience, mais à une simple sorcière qui s'inquiétait pour un de ses amis les plus chers.

Un peu comme lui.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien si je suis sa colocataire. Il fallait que quelqu'un garde un œil sur lui et ça ne pouvait être que moi. La seule de ses amies qui n'a pas de vie sociale et qui est accro à son travail. Alors, il a déjà eu des aventures depuis, mais je suis sûre qu'avec Hermione Granger ce sera différent. Non, je le sais. Et je ne veux pas qu'il ait le cœur à nouveau brisé.

-Hermione ne lui fera jamais ça.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Faire du mal aux autres est la dernière chose dont Hermione est capable.

-Sauf qu'en amour, les règles sont totalement différentes. J'en sais quelque chose.

-À qui le dis-tu ?

Harry et Pansy se regardèrent, comme si une drôle de connexion venait subitement de se créer entre eux. Harry fit apparaître un verre et y versa la moitié de sa bièraubeurre avant de le tendre à Pansy. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et but une gorgée.

**000**

Lorsque qu'ils terminèrent de dîner, Drago proposa à Hermione de se balader un peu, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir. Ils ne parlèrent pas, n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant simplement de la présence et la proximité de l'autre.

Ce dîner, cette ballade… Tout semblait parfait aux yeux d'Hermione. Tellement parfait qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rire un instant.

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? demanda Drago.

-Nous. Cette situation. Je trouve ça fou qu'on ait pu passer une si bonne soirée tous les deux. Je ne te cache pas que j'avais un peu peur qu'on n'ait rien à se dire et que notre seule manière de communiquer serait le sexe, hormis le travail.

-Oui. J'avais un peu les mêmes craintes. C'est pour ça que je t'ai invité, admit Drago. Et je me suis vite rendu compte que c'était idiot de penser ça. Après tout, ça fait vingt ans qu'on se connait. Aujourd'hui, on essait simplement de se découvrir un peu plus.

-Dans tous les sens du terme, dit Hermione en souriant.

-Exactement, dit Drago en répondant à son sourire.

Non loin de là, Harry et Pansy étaient toujours assis à la même table. Leur conversation était devenue beaucoup plus apaisée, même si leur sujet était toujours le même.

Pansy avait terminé sa portion de frites, sa moitié de bièraubeurre et s'attaquait sans aucune gêne à la nourriture d'Harry.

-Tu fais souvent ça ?

-Souvent quoi ?

-Mélanger le sucré et le salé ? demanda Harry en la voyant manger un morceau de tarte après une frite pour enchaîner avec un autre morceau de tarte.

-Oui. Il m'arrive parfois de commencer par le dessert.

-Tu as de la chance que je sois partageur, reprit-il en la voyant prendre une partie de tarte plus importante.

-Moi, je suis sûre que tu n'as pas le choix. Je suis certaine que Granger te pique de la nourriture et que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, dit Harry en récupérant sa part de tarte.

-Je suis sûre que j'ai raison, répliqua Pansy en souriant.

Harry haussa les épaules. Non, il ne voulait absolument pas voir de quoi elle parlait, même s'il était vrai qu'Hermione lorgnait sans arrêt sur ce qu'il mangeait et qu'elle regardait souvent avec avidité ce qu'il cuisinait. Harry se laissa imaginer que Drago serait à présent le seul à subir ce pillage.

-Potter ?

-Quoi ?

Harry vit Pansy pointer du doigt au loin. Tout près des camions ambulants se trouvaient Drago et Hermione bras-dessus, bras-dessous, discutant avec ce que Pansy aurait qualifié de sourire niais. Puis tout à coup, elle vit Harry sortir sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège informulé que Pansy comprit être un sortilège de désillusion, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait changé d'aspect.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Pour qu'ils ne nous voient pas. Parce qu'ils vont, soit penser qu'on les a suivis et vont nous gueuler dessus, soit transplaner tous les deux et ça se passera soit chez toi, soit chez moi.

-Oui, enfin tu es conscient que ça risque de se produire à 99,9%. Et comme ils l'ont déjà fait chez moi, ça se produira sans doute chez toi, cette fois.

Harry grimaça en réalisant que Pansy avait raison. Il n'allait pas pouvoir rentrer chez lui, la galère. Heureusement qu'il avait quelques options pour dormir ailleurs.

-Parkinson, où tu vas ? demanda-t-il en voyant Pansy se lever.

-Comment ça, où je vais ? Je vais écouter ce qu'ils se racontent. Je suis invisible. Plutôt puissant ton sort, d'ailleurs.

-Je suis Auror, je n'ai pas le choix d'être puissant.

Il vit Pansy lui faire une grimace et se rapprocher du couple. « Elle est sérieuse ? » se demanda Harry en la voyant faire. Elle lui fit ensuite signe de s'approcher et Harry se surprit à la rejoindre.

Hermione et Drago se regardaient littéralement dans le blanc des yeux.

-Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'ai passé une très bonne soirée, déclara Hermione.

-Je suis content. J'ai hâte de savoir quelle sera ton idée pour la prochaine, lui dit Drago.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, Malefoy. En attendant…

Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Drago qui accueillit le baiser volontiers. Au même moment, Pansy grimaça alors qu'Harry la regardait en secouant la tête de gauche à droite d'un air de dire « Avais-je vraiment besoin d'assister à ça ? ».

Puis Hermione se détacha de Drago et lui dit :

-Rentre bien.

Elle s'éloigna de lui sous l'étonnement total d'Harry et de Pansy. Il y avait 99,9% chance que le jeune couple passe la nuit ensemble dans l'appartement d'Harry et Hermione, mais cette dernière en avait finalement décidé autrement.

-Je t'ai menti !

Hermione s'était immédiatement arrêtée, alors que Pansy venait tout juste de retenir Harry qui avait fait un pas menaçant vers Drago, toujours sous le sortilège de désillusion.

Hermione s'était retournée, mais toute l'allégresse qu'elle avait ressenti jusque là venait subitement de disparaitre de son visage.

-Tu m'as menti ? répéta-t-elle froidement.

-Oui, confirma Drago. Il… il se peut que je sois comme les autres.

-Les autres ?! chuchota Harry qui sentait la colère monter envers Malefoy. De quoi il parle ? De quels autres il parle ?

-Mais que veux-tu que j'en sache ? lui dit Pansy sur le même ton ne comprenant pas non plus de quoi parlait son meilleur ami.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Hermione.

-C'est-à-dire qu'il se peut que je voie loin moi aussi et que ça me plaise.

-Oh…, fit Hermione en comprenant où Drago voulait en venir. Et qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

-Je nous vois toi et moi, faire des trucs sympas pendant un certain temps, expliqua Drago en s'avançant vers elle.

-Combien de temps ?

-Des années. Des décennies, mêmes.

Autant dire qu'Harry et Pansy avaient tous les deux la bouche grande ouverte. Ils n'avaient couché qu'une fois ensemble, ça n'avait été que leur premier tête-à-tête, mais non seulement Drago avait une vision assez lointaine de ce qu'il pourrait vivre avec Hermione, mais la jeune sorcière n'en semblait pas effrayée du tout.

-Et qu'en est-il du « Autant profiter de l'instant présent et de ce que nous vivons aujourd'hui » ? demanda Hermione.

-Je veux toujours profiter, mais le plus longtemps possible.

La joie revint sur le visage d'Hermione qui sauta littéralement dans les bras de Drago pour l'embrasser. Harry leur tourna le dos, trouvant la situation de plus en plus embarrassante, alors que Pansy mettait ses deux mains devant ses yeux. Le baiser était à leur goût, anormalement long. Mais Hermione n'avait pas pu faire autrement que d'embrasser Drago face à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Une nuit ensemble, un dîner et il lui disait une telle chose. Ça n'arrivait pas tous les jours. C'était d'ailleurs tellement rare qu'Hermione aurait immédiatement transplané avec lui si elle s'était écoutée. Mais elle décida d'être raisonnable.

Donc après ce long - et interminable, selon les espions - baiser, Hermione s'éloigna une nouvelle fois de Drago.

-À lundi, lui dit-elle tout simplement.

Hermione s'en alla pour de bon en lançant comme dernière phrase avant de transplaner :

-Tu me plais bien Malefoy.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de voir Drago avec ce léger sourire, sortir un « Tu me plais aussi, Granger » avant de transplaner à son tour.

Harry leva le sort lorsqu'ils eurent tous les deux disparus. Pansy et lui restèrent perplexes quelques instants. Mais elle fut la première à réagir en se laissant glisser contre un mur.

-Tout va bien ? lui demanda Harry.

-Il va l'épouser, chuchota Pansy. Il va en faire une Malefoy. Puis ils vont faire des bébés qui vont m'appeler « Tatie ». Mais moi je n'ai pas prévu d'avoir de bébés Granger pour neveux et nièces !

-Tu t'emballes un peu, Parkinson.

-Oh, mais ouvre les yeux, Potter ! Ils vont finir leur vie ensemble, ces deux-là ! J'ai toujours pensé qu'il ne fallait pas être sain pour sortir avec Granger, mais qu'il fallait être stupide pour la larguer. Et comme Drago n'est pas stupide… Mais moi, si.

Puis Pansy éclata de rire. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Blaise et Daphné lui disaient qu'elle devait arrêter de s'inquiéter pour Drago et penser un peu à elle. Car maintenant que Drago semblait avoir trouvé son égal, elle, Pansy Parkinson, se retrouvait toute seule, comme une vieille chaussette.

-Mais non, tu n'es pas stupide, tenta la rassurer Harry.

-Si. Je me suis totalement oubliée avec le temps. Obnubilée soit par Drago, soit par mon travail. Résultat, je n'ai aucune vie sociale. Il faut vraiment que ça change.

-Et tu sais par où commencer ? questionna Harry.

-Non, mais je vais bien finir par trouver.

Harry lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se lever.

-Merci, dit-elle. Je… je crois que je vais y aller. Drago a dû rentrer et il va sans doute se demander où…

-Il ne va absolument rien se demander, la coupa Harry. Il va sans doute passer le reste de la nuit à penser à Hermione. Et toi, tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter pour lui.

-Ouais. Tu as raison. Salut.

Pansy mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna d'Harry.

-Eh Parkinson ? l'interpella-t-il.

-Oui ? fit-elle en se retournant.

-Fais-moi signe, lorsque tu sauras par où commencer.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla à son tour, sans faire attention au sourire arborait Pansy en cet instant.

Lorsqu'Harry fut rentré chez lui, il y découvrit une Hermione déjà vêtu de son pyjama qui chantonnait un air inconnu tout en buvant une tisane.

-Tu rentres tard, lui dit-elle. Tu viens à peine de quitter le Ministère ?

-Non, j'ai… J'étais au cinéma, mentit Harry. Mais toi, t'es rentrée tôt. Je ne t'attendais pas avant demain matin.

-Oui, répondit Hermione avec un large sourire. Chaque chose en son temps. Je n'avais pas envie de tout précipiter.

-Pourtant, tu m'as dit que vous aviez déjà…

-Et alors ? le coupa Hermione. J'ai bien le droit de m'imposer quelques limites, non ? Il faut bien faire monter le désir entre nous. Sinon ce serait trop facile. Bonne nuit !

Hermione s'en alla dans sa chambre toujours en chantonnant.

**000**

Drago était en train de se servir une tasse de café lorsque Pansy débarqua dans la cuisine avec une mine renfrognée. Il lui tendit la tasse qu'il avait préparée pour elle et pouffa lorsqu'il entendit un grognement semblable à un « m'ci ». Il y avait des fois où Pansy n'était vraiment pas du matin.

-C'est moi qui suis sorti, mais c'est toi qui semble avoir passé une courte nuit.

-Je n'ai pas très bien dormi, marmonna Pansy.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est parce que tu as passé ta soirée à pester contre moi.

-J'ai pesté. Puis j'ai fini par me lasser.

-Merci Merlin, s'exclama Drago. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, Pansy. Je compte bien la revoir.

-Elle te plait vraiment ? osa-t-elle demander.

-Oui, répondit Drago sans le moindre hésitation. Beaucoup.

-D'accord, dit-elle en se levant pour prendre un paquet de gâteaux. Fais attention à toi, c'est tout.

-Je vais bien Pansy, la rassura Drago. Depuis un moment déjà. Alors, tu peux arrêter de t'inquiéter pour moi et…

-Penser à moi, soupira-t-elle.

-C'est ça. Tu es devenue de moins en moins égoïste avec le temps, franchement ça fait peur.

C'est vrai que du point de vue de ses amis, Pansy avait concentré toutes son énergie et ses pensées vers Drago. Mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était moins égoïste. Pansy était toujours égoïste… Mais son égoïsme était pour les autres, pas pour elle.

Elle… Elle s'en fichait.

La quiétude de leur appartement fut brisée par un hibou qui volait près de leur fenêtre. Pansy laissa l'animal entrer dans la pièce. Il lâcha une enveloppe sur la table et se percha tout en haut de l'étagère.

-C'est pour toi, dit Drago.

Oh non…., pensa-t-elle. Il n'y avait que le travail et le Département des Mystères pour lui envoyer une lettre un samedi matin. Elle allait devoir faire une croix sur son week-end. Mais Pansy remarqua que l'enveloppe ne venait pas du Ministère et qu'elle ne reconnaissait ni l'écrire de Daphné, ni celle de Blaise, les deux seules autres personnes qui auraient pu lui envoyer un courrier.

-Tu n'ouvres pas ? demanda Drago en la voyant hésiter.

-Si, si.

Et ce ne fut qu'à la signature, qu'elle comprit qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre.

_Salut Parkinson,_

_Je sais que je t'avais demandé de me faire signe lorsque tu saurais par où commencer pour que les choses changent, mais j'ai eu une petite idée qui pourrait t'aider. Alors, je te donne rendez-vous au même endroit lundi, à 19h00._

_Ne sois pas en retard._

Après l'étonnement, Pansy réprima un petit sourire. Si elle s'était attendue à ça. C'était bien mieux qu'une lettre du travail ou de ses amis. Ce n'était certes qu'une simple lettre, c'était un peu bizarre, mais c'était nouveau et ça lui plaisait.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda Drago un brin curieux.

-Quelqu'un qui m'aide à changer les choses.

Pansy quitta la cuisine d'un pas bien plus léger que celui avec lequel elle était entrée dans la pièce.

**000**

* * *

**Et voilà !** C'était le premier chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé. **Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : **Nous aurons un sorcier ou une sorcière mis à la porte de chez lui/elle. **La question **est donc de savoir qui est cette personne. **Les paris sont ouverts !**

A bientôt pour la suite.

**Gouline971**

* * *

**PS**: Pour les personnes détenant un compte et au cas où ça ne fonctionnerait toujours pas : les RAR pour mon dernier OS vous ont été envoyés jeudi :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

J'espère que vous avez passé une très bonne semaine. Le week-end est enfin là ! Ca va faire du bien de se reposer un peu. Mais avant tout, place au second chapitre et cette courte histoire.

**Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

**_Quelques semaines plus tard_**

* * *

Drago était assis à son bureau, perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui arrivait souvent de se refaire le film de ces dernières semaines. Il avait parfois du mal à croire qu'il était en couple avec Hermione Granger, cette brillante sorcière qui lui tapait sur le système durant sa jeunesse. Il avait aujourd'hui l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer de sa petite Granger, même si en réalité, elle pouvait toujours lui taper sur le système. La différence était qu'aujourd'hui, il pouvait tout régler avec un simple baiser.

-Malefoy, ici la terre.

Drago cligna des yeux comme pour revenir à lui et regarda Hermione, assise de l'autre côté du bureau avec un parchemin, une plume et un air agacé.

-Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de dire, affirma-t-elle.

-C'est vrai, avoua-t-il.

Hermione soupira, ferma son dossier et rangea sa plume.

-Tu te débrouilleras sans moi pour le compte rendu. J'ai fait ma part.

-À ce soir ! dit-il en la voyant lui tourner le dos.

-Ça reste à voir.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de traverser le bureau, qu'elle sentit Drago la retenir pour l'embrasser. Tout l'agacement qu'elle avait ressenti s'en alla immédiatement. Elle se sentait faible à chaque fois. Travailler avec Drago allait être de plus en plus compliquer.

-Ne crois pas que je vais oublier que tu ne m'écoutais pas. Je veux le compte rendu complété, lundi matin sur mon bureau.

-Et tu l'auras, lui assura Drago. Mais je veux que tu me dises « À ce soir ».

-Ça dépend. Tu vas cuisiner quoi ?

-C'est une surprise.

-Très bien. À lundi, alors.

Drago la retint à nouveau et l'embrassa un peu plus langoureusement.

Une grande faiblesse.

-À ce soir, finit par dire Hermione. Mais ça ne change rien. Mon bureau, lundi, dix heures.

Hermione quitta le bureau, les joues légèrement rouges.

**000**

Harry leva tête lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette du restaurant retentir. Pansy Parkinson venait tout juste d'entrer dans le restaurant. Il lui fit un signe de la main pour signaler sa présence parmi la foule, qui s'était rendue dans l'établissement à la pause déjeuner.

Pansy se faufila tant bien que mal entre les clients et s'affala presque sur la chaise vide en face d'Harry.

-Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle en un profond soupir. J'ai cru que je ne sortirais jamais du Ministère. Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais mon responsable m'a tenu la jambe pendant quinze minutes.

-Je connais ça, ne t'inquiète pas. J'en ai profité pour commander des bièraubeurres.

-J'aurais préféré un peu d'hydromel, avoua Pansy.

-Pas pendant le travail.

-C'est bien dommage, j'en aurais bien eu besoin pour mettre un peu de vie au Département des Mystères.

Pansy ouvrit violemment la carte des menus pendant qu'un serveur arrivait avec les deux boissons. Cette scène pouvait paraître étrange, mais depuis le petit dîner improvisé près des camions ambulants sorciers, Harry et Pansy se revoyaient régulièrement pour déjeuner, prendre un café ou pour faire des activités moldues, comme une séance de cinéma qu'Harry avait proposé dès le lendemain.

Ce fut une activité que Pansy avait grandement appréciée, même si elle ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde. Mais la façon dont elle résumait les films à chaque sortie de séance, la trahissait. Alors, une fois par semaine, Harry organisait cette petite sortie. Hermione trouvait un peu bizarre qu'Harry sorte tous les vendredis soir. Mais pouvait-elle s'en plaindre quand elle-même passait presque tout son temps avec Drago.

-Tu sais que Drago a attendu ce matin pour me dire qu'il avait invité Granger à dîner chez nous, ce soir ? dit Pansy en coupant son brocoli en quatre. Ce matin ?! Plus ça va et plus il oublie qu'il vit avec moi. C'est comme si je faisais partie des meubles. Mais alors quand il ne me voit pas rentrer, il sort sa casquette de police magique à deux noises, pour savoir où j'étais. Heureusement que toi tu m'en avais parlé avant hier.

-Sauf qu'Hermione ne m'aurait rien dit, si je ne lui avais pas tiré les vers du nez. Tu as pu parler à Greengrass et Zabini ?

-Oui, mais ils accueillent la mère de Blaise pour la semaine, alors je vais les laisser en famille et attendre que Daphné me dise si mère et fils se sont entretués ou pas. Théo est à l'étranger et ça m'agace parce qu'il m'aurait probablement donné ses clés si j'avais pu le prévenir plus tôt.

-Et tes parents ?

Le regard qu'adressa Pansy à Harry, lui fit comprendre que sa suggestion n'était même pas une option.

-Si je fais le malheur de mettre un pied dans le manoir de mes parents, tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Ils vont me séquestrer, me couver comme si j'avais trois ans avant de réaliser que j'en ai trente, que je suis célibataire et sans enfants, pour ensuite me faire une liste de prétendants sorciers bien nés pour me marier. Alors, non Potter, je n'irai pas chez mes parents. Je préfèrerais même rester enfermer dans ma chambre à attendre que Drago et Granger aient fait leurs petites affaires.

Pansy manifesta son agacement et sa frustration grâce à un magnifique planté de fourchette dans son rôti de veau. Harry se considérait assez chanceux que le dîner ne se passe pas chez lui. Mais il pouvait bien imaginer ce que pouvait ressentir Pansy en cet instant. C'était comme si Drago la chassait de chez eux et que tout le monde lui claquait la porte au nez.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir chez moi.

Pansy arrêta sa mastication et regarda Harry en clignant des yeux. La sorcière se demanda si elle avait bien entendu cette phrase qui semblait sortir de nulle part. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle passerait la nuit, mais était certaine de trouver une solution avant la fin de la journée et aller chez Harry n'était pas une des solutions. C'était même carrément bizarre.

-C'est… c'est vraiment gentil de me proposer ça, mais… je… je n'ai pas envie de te déranger. Tu auras l'appartement pour toi. Tu voudras sans doute être seul, balbutia-t-elle.

-Franchement, j'ai déjà eu mon quota de solitude. Plus sérieusement, ça pourrait être sympa de faire une sorte de « contre-soirée » de nos tourtereaux de colocataires. Pendant qu'ils se regarderont dans le blanc des yeux, on pourra les critiquer en mangeant plein de cochonneries et en regardant un ou deux DVD.

-C'est quoi un DVD ? demanda Pansy curieuse.

-C'est un disque sur lequel se trouve un film qui était au cinéma quatre à cinq mois plus tôt. Et l'avantage c'est qu'on peut le voir de chez soi et le commenter tout de suite, contrairement au cinéma.

Pansy lui tira la langue. Comment pouvait-elle deviner qu'il n'était pas conseillé de commenter un film en pleine séance. Elle se souviendrait toujours d'Harry lui faire un chut avec le doigt et lui chuchoter un « on débriefera plus tard », lorsque le moldu du siège de devant lui avait lancé un regard noir en mangeant bruyamment ses pop corn. Pansy lui avait lancé un petit sort pour faire exploser sa boite de pop corn.

-D'accord, j'accepte. Est-ce qu'il faut que j'apporte quelque chose ?

-Juste toi, ce sera déjà bien. Je m'occupe du reste, lui assura Harry.

Pansy acquiesça, mais esquissa un léger sourire. Sa soirée ne serait finalement pas si catastrophique.

**000**

-Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de cuisiner ?

-Ron, ferme le couvercle !

-Mais quoi ? Ça sent bon ! Aussi bon qu'un ragoût de ma mère. C'est ça que tu as fait ? Son ragoût ?

-Non, je ne m'y risquerai pas. Il n'y a que ta mère qui sait faire un bon ragoût.

Ron et Harry se trouvaient dans la cuisine de ce dernier. Après avoir fermé la boutique de farces et attrapes de Pré-au-lard, Ron avait décidé de rendre une petite visite à ses deux meilleurs amis. Il leur racontait toutes les anecdotes qu'il pouvait vivre avec les clients et en particulier avec les élèves de Poudlard, autorisés à se rendre au village les samedis après-midi.

-J'aimerais tellement que Verity me fasse des repas qui sentent aussi bon.

-Verity aimerait tellement que tu lui fasses ne serait-ce qu'un plat de pâtes, entendit Ron dans son dos.

-J'aimerais bien moi aussi, mais je ne sais pas cuisiner, Hermione. Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

-Tu parles !

-Mais c'est vrai ! répondit-il les bras croisés avec un air boudeur. Mais elle n'aime jamais ce que je fais.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Ron et sa mauvaise foi légendaire. Ron savait cuisiner, mais il n'avait jamais envie de s'y mettre et laissait sa petite-amie Verity s'en charger, ou bien sa mère leur apporter des plats tout préparés.

Hermione traversa la cuisine, ouvrit l'un des plats qui étaient sur la gazinière et huma les l'odeur des épices qui s'en dégageait.

-Ça sent tellement bon, dit-elle. Ça me donnerait presque envie de rester.

-C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait, la taquina Harry.

-J'ai dit presque. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que Drago a fait pour moi.

-Beurk, lâcha Ron toujours boudeur.

-Oh, ne soit pas jaloux Ron. Je viendrais dîner chez toi si tu cuisinais.

-Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas pour manger ce qu'il a fait que tu vas chez Malefoy. C'est pour finir dans son lit.

-Oui et alors ? On sort ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en priverai ?

-Parce que c'est Malefoy, répondit Ron. Tu aurais pu te retenir.

-J'aurais pu me…, commença Hermione avant de se taire.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira et expira profondément. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'énerve contre Ron. Ce n'était pas son problème s'il n'acceptait pas sa relation avec Drago depuis plusieurs semaines.

Ron avait toujours les bras croisés, les yeux plissés et le regard coulissant de bas en haut sur Hermione. De son côté, Harry surveillait son repas. C'était presque prêt.

-Bon, je m'en vais, déclara Hermione. Laisses-en un peu pour moi, coloc adoré.

-Je ne te promets rien, répondit Harry.

Hermione lui embrassa la joue, lança un dernier regard noir à Ron et quitta son appartement.

-Sur tous les sorciers qui existent, c'est avec lui qu'elle sort ! s'exclama Ron. Malefoy ! Elle aurait pu prendre n'importe qui d'autre !

-Mais Malefoy n'est pas n'importe qui. Il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, lui dit Harry. C'est parti pour durer si tu veux mon avis.

-Je ne veux même pas imaginer ça, grimaça le plus jeune des Weasley.

Harry éteignit le feu et ferma le gaz. Il sortit de la cuisine et s'installa devant le meuble de la télé pour regarder la liste de DVD qu'Hermione et lui possédaient.

-Quand est-ce qu'on passe à table ? demanda Ron derrière lui.

-Toi je ne sais pas, mais moi pas tout de suite.

-Quoi ? Mais j'ai faim, moi !

-Et bien rentre chez toi, Ron. Je suis sûr que tu dois avoir un plat tout prêt qui t'attend, répondit Harry en faisant un tri.

-Tu veux dire que tu as cuisiné dans une grosse marmite pour toi tout seul ?

Harry arrêta son tri. Avait-il cuisiné tant que ça ? Non, il était sûr que non. Il avait fait comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire suffisamment pour qu'Hermione puisse en manger pour plusieurs repas, même si cette fois elle n'en aurait pas forcément une louche.

-Oui, dit simplement Harry toujours dos à Ron. Je veux profiter de cette soirée tout seul dans l'appartement, ce qui ne m'arrive pas souvent.

-Tu parles. Hermione doit sans doute passer les trois-quart du temps chez Malefoy.

-Pas forcément. Il m'arrive parfois d'avoir des mauvaises surprises…

Comment Malefoy sortant de sa salle de bain avec une de ses serviettes autour de la taille. Autant dire qu'Harry la lui avait carrément donné après ça.

-Je me prépare une petite soirée tranquille ce soir, expliqua Harry en se levant. Mais c'est promis, la prochaine fois qu'Hermione prévoit de passer la nuit chez Malefoy, on passe la soirée entre copains et on invitera Neville. Ça lui fera sans doute du bien de quitter Poudlard le temps d'une soirée.

-Tu m'étonnes. Il doit sans doute péter les plombs avec tous ces morveux qui se baladent dans les couloirs du château.

-On a été un de ces morveux, Ron.

**000**

La table du salon était en train de se mettre d'elle-même grâce aux instructions de Drago qui agitait sa baguette tel un chef d'orchestre. Une fois son travail terminé, il s'était empressé de rentrer chez lui pour préparer le fameux dîner qu'il avait promis à Hermione.

Non, en réalité il n'avait absolument rien promis à Hermione. Il avait simplement pensé qu'après divers dîners dans différents restaurants des environs, il serait temps pour eux d'avoir un dîner en toute intimité, ce qui signifiait pour Pansy de déguerpir le plus rapidement possible.

La jeune sorcière était d'ailleurs en train de fouiller dans le bar du salon. Drago l'entendait se faire entrechoquer plusieurs bouteilles, ce qui lui donnait des sueurs froides. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais de fracasser une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu de plus de deux cents ans d'âge. Une relique, que son père lui avait offerte pour ses vingt-cinq ans et qui n'hésiterait pas à l'enterrer vivant si la boisson se répandait sur le sol de son salon.

-Pansy, ce n'est pas bientôt fini ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Pressé de me mettre à la porte, espèce de traite ?

-Un peu oui.

Pansy continua de regarder les bouteilles quelques instants et en prit finalement une au hasard avant de fermer le bar.

-Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ? l'interrogea Drago en la voyant réduire une bouteille pour la mettre dans son sac.

-Me souler dans un parc en attendant demain.

-Pansy…, soupira Drago. La prochaine fois, c'est toi qui pourras me mettre dehors.

-Tu parles ! Tu ne seras pas vraiment dehors, tu iras te réfugier dans le lit de Granger. Je me réfugie dans le lit de personne, moi ce soir. Même pas dans le mien ! Ma vie est vraiment désespérante !

Pansy lui tourna le dos, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et tomba nez à nez avec Hermione.

-Tu arrives à temps Granger, lui dit-elle. Je m'en allais. Bonne soirée et ne le laisse pas te déshabiller trop vite.

-Il va falloir qu'il trouve la clé pour ça, plaisanta Hermione. Et elle est très bien cachée.

Hermione fit un petit clin d'œil à Drago qui secoua la tête en riant.

-Bonne soirée Pansy, dit-il tout de même.

-Je ne te parle pas à toi! tonna-t-elle à l'adresse de Drago avant de lui tirer la langue.

Hermione et Drago étaient à présent seuls dans l'appartement. Drago rangea son manteau et l'embrassa.

-Tu es très belle, lui dit-il.

-Je n'ai pourtant pas fait grand-chose, lui assura Hermione.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de grand-chose pour être sublime.

Hermione sentit Drago parsemer son cou de baiser. Son corps fut parcouru de frissons alors qu'elle pouffait aux chatouilles qu'elle ressentait. Mais la sorcière se ressaisit très vite et repoussa légèrement son petit-ami.

-Non Drago. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu obtiendras la clé.

-Et que dois-je faire pour ça ?

-Il faut d'abord remplir mon estomac, Mr Malefoy et il y a intérêt à ce que ce soit bon.

-Vu comme tu dévores mes déjeuners, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'aimerais pas ce que j'ai préparé.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je ne fais que goûter.

-Oui, oui. Goûter tout mon plat, sans m'en laisser une miette. Heureusement pour toi, on a de quoi se régaler ce soir. Mais avant ça…

Drago servit deux verres et en donna un à Hermione.

-A cette soirée, en toute intimité.

**000**

-Alors, c'est comme tu le sens. On peut manger dans la cuisine puis prendre le dessert dans le salon en regardant un DVD ou alors, carrément dîner devant le film.

-Je préfère manger dans la cuisine et prendre le dessert devant le film.

-Parfait.

Harry agita sa baguette. Les couverts sortirent des placards pour délicatement se poser sur la table de la cuisine.

-Installe-toi. J'espère que tu as faim. J'ai fait un rougail saucisse avec du riz. Ce sont les parents d'Hermione qui nous ont fait découvrir ça. On en refait régulièrement. J'espère que tu vas aimer.

-Il n'y pas de raison.

Harry mit le plat au centre de la table, servit Pansy et s'assit en face d'elle en prenant le verre rempli de l'alcool qu'elle avait apporté.

-Je te préviens, je ne sais absolument pas si c'est bon, lui dit Pansy.

-Prenons notre courage à deux mains. Goûtons.

Pansy et Harry prirent une gorgée qui fut immédiatement suivie par une grimace et une horrible quinte de toux. Les deux pauvres sorciers avaient le visage totalement rouge tant l'alcool leur avait brûlé la gorge.

Ils furent ensuite pris d'un violent fou rire.

-Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! demanda Harry en prenant la bouteille. Whisky, Flamme de Phénix. Mais où as-tu trouvé ça ?

-Dans le bar de Drago. J'aurais dû me méfier, répondit Pansy toujours en toussant. Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris du vin de sureau. On pourrait craquer une allumette avec ça.

Une fois le feu dans leur gorge éteint, les deux sorciers dégustèrent leur plat. Comment un plat aussi simple pouvait être aussi bon. C'était chaud, c'était réconfortant et surtout pas trop épicé. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire que le Whisky Flamme de Phénix.

Harry eut un léger sourire lorsqu'il remarqua le visage satisfait de Pansy. Elle aimait. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour rien.

-Alors ? Comment se passe ta quête d'une « vie sociale », lui demanda-t-il. Tu as trouvé de nouvelles activités à faire ?

-Non. Enfin si. Enfin… c'est compliqué.

-Explique-moi.

-Je feuilletais la Gazette l'autre jour et je suis tombée sur une publicité qui annonçait un speed-dating la semaine prochaine. J'ai pensé que ça ne serait pas une mauvaise idée d'y aller. Tu sais, pour voir du monde. Mais je n'arrête pas de changer d'avis depuis.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je me suis rendue compte que j'étais la seule célibataire dans mon groupe d'amis. Daphné et Blaise sont ensemble, Drago est avec Granger et Théo… je le soupçonne parfois d'être amoureux de lui-même, donc je ne peux demander à personne d'y aller avec moi.

-Ben, demande-moi ! lui dit Harry comme si c'était évident.

-Je ne vais pas te demander d'aller à un speed-dating avec moi, ce serait bizarre, répliqua Pansy.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je ne fais peut-être pas partie de ton cercle d'ami proche, mais on s'entend bien depuis quelques semaines. Je suis célibataire et peut-être que j'ai envie de trouver une sorcière moi aussi.

La réaction de Pansy fut immédiate. Elle éclata d'un grand rire à la surprise d'Harry.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as des difficultés à trouver une sorcière à qui tu plais.

-J'ai des difficultés à trouver une sorcière qui me plait. Là, est la nuance.

-Et tu crois que c'est un speed-dating qui pourrait changer ça ?

-Non. Mais ça pourrait être drôle, surtout si on y va tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle en disait ? Pansy en disait que c'était complètement fou. Aller à un speed-dating avec Harry était une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée. Mais en même temps, Pansy était persuadée qu'elle passerait une bonne soirée avec Harry, comme toutes celles qu'elle avait déjà passée avec lui. Alors, pourquoi pas ?

-D'accord, faisons ça, finit-elle par dire en souriant.

**000**

L'appartement était silencieux. il semblait même carrément désert. Mais lorsqu'on regardait de plus près, on pouvait voir de la vaisselle se faire, se sécher et se ranger toute seule, un tourne disque toujours en marche alors le 33 tours était arrivé au bout de piste.

Et quand on s'engouffrait dans le couloir de l'appartement, on pouvait entendre des petits chuchotements résonner dans une des chambres de l'appartement.

-La première manifestation de magie qui m'ait paru vraiment suspecte m'est arrivé à l'âge de sept ans, commença Hermione. J'étais à l'école en train de faire un devoir et il y avait un garçon à côté de moi qui avait la fâcheuse manie de copier tout ce que j'écrivais. Il s'appelait Tom Dwight. À chaque fois, je lui disais d'arrêter de copier sur moi et à chaque fois, pour toute réponse, il me tirait les cheveux.

-Sept ans, tu dis ? l'interrompit Drago. Il devait être amoureux de toi.

-Mais j'en avais rien à faire qu'il soit amoureux de moi ! Je voulais qu'il arrête de copier sur mon devoir, reprit Hermione un peu virulente, comme si elle venait tout juste de vivre cet affront. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il était le fils de la directrice. Il avait tous les passe-droits, en plus d'être un très mauvais élève. Mais je me souviens, ce jour-là, alors que je commençais mon devoir, avoir souhaité du plus profond de mon petit cœur, qu'un de ses livres l'assomment, que l'encre de son stylo tâche son devoir et qu'il se donne des claques.

-Ça fait beaucoup pour un petit garçon.

-J'étais en colère, se justifia Hermione. Et puis tout à coup, alors que personne ne parlait, j'ai entendu un « aïe !» à côté de moi. Puis j'ai levé la tête et j'ai vu Tom avec sa main gauche sur sa tête et un de ses livres au sol. Puis le stylo dans sa main droite à lâcher de l'entre sur sa copie et il a commencé à se donner des claques. Tout le monde riait. Notre professeur lui ordonnait d'arrêter, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était complètement apeuré, ce que je peux comprendre. Moi aussi je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ce que je souhaitais qu'il lui arrive produisait.

-Comme ça s'est terminé ?

-Il a été à l'infirmerie. On a continué notre devoir et j'ai fini par l'oublier.

Hermione lâcha un soupir et se cala un peu plus dans les bras de Drago. Mais ce dernier s'éloigna un peu d'elle pour la regarder, la bouche légèrement ouverte, avant d'éclater de rire. C'était plus fort que lui. Hermione se redressa légèrement vexée et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

-Tu te moques de moi ! Tu oses te moquer de moi ! Je t'ouvre mon cœur, je te fais des confidences et toi, tu te moques de moi ?!

Mais Drago s'arrêta immédiatement pour l'embrasser avant de pouffer de rire à nouveau.

-C'est tellement toi, lui dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais c'est tellement toi que ça aurait dû paraître évident.

-Et en quoi c'est évident ?

-Tu es Hermione Granger, rat de bibliothèque en puissance. Il fallait forcément qu'une de tes manifestations de magie ait un lien avec les devoirs, expliqua Drago.

-Je ne suis plus aussi rat de bibliothèque qu'à l'époque de Poudlard.

-Bien sûr que si. Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu ne t'en rends pas compte, c'est une des choses qui me plaisent chez toi, de toute façon.

-Ah oui ? sourit Hermione en s'approchant à nouveau de Drago. Qu'est-ce qui te plait d'autre ?

-Ta force, le fait que tu sois têtue. Le fait que tu veuilles toujours aider les autres. La manière dont tu retrousses le nez lorsque tu es contrariée, ton regard brillant lorsque tu abordes un sujet qui te fascine. Mais ce qui me plait par-dessus tout, c'est le fait qu'on se connaisse depuis si longtemps, même si on n'était loin d'être amis avant. Ça me rassure et je sais que je peux te faire confiance.

Hermione vit une ombre traverser le visage de Drago. Elle comprit rapidement qu'il était parti dans des souvenirs pas très agréables. Hermione adorerait le faire oublier ces moments de doute. Hermione approcha son visage du sien et l'embrassa.

-Tu peux me faire confiance, lui chuchota Hermione.

-Oui…

-Tu penses souvent à elle ? osa tout de même demander Hermione.

-Pas de cette manière. Ça commence à dater. Mais parfois je pense souvent à moi et l'idiot que j'étais. Tout le monde me disait que je ne devais pas lui faire confiance, que je devais faire attention. Je n'ai pas voulu les croire parce que je l'aimais. Mais avec le recul, il y avait des signes, des détails qui auraient dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu étais amoureux. Tu ne voulais voir que ses bons côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Que je ne verrai que tes bons côtés ?

-Il faudrait pour ça que tu sois amoureux de moi, Malefoy.

-On est en bon chemin Granger, admit Drago.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit, elle l'embrassa à nouveau et en profita pour se positionner sur lui. Même si Hermione ne l'avait pas ouvertement dit, elle aussi était sur la bonne voie pour être amoureuse de Drago Malefoy.

**000**

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé ? demanda Harry en appuyant sur le bouton stop de la télécommande ?

-Donc un homme, qui vend des armes de guerre dans le monde entier, ne se rendait pas compte des dégâts que faisait ses armes et décide finalement de créer une armure pour combattre le crime ?

-C'est un peu ça, oui.

-Et les moldus aiment ça ?

-On adore ça, renchérit Harry. Et toi aussi vu comment tu t'es agitée sur le canapé.

-Pas du tout, répliqua Pansy. Mais admets que certains personnages sont vraiment stupides.

-Peut-être, mais tu as bien aimé. Allez, admets-le.

-Oui bon, peut-être un peu, dit finalement Pansy. Mais ne le répète à personne.

-Promis. On regarde la suite ?

-D'accord !

Harry se leva en éclatant de rire face à l'enthousiasme de Pansy de regarder Iron-Man 2. Il changea de DVD et se réinstalla dans son canapé. Pansy, qui se trouvait sous un plaid, s'approcha d'Harry et se cala contre lui sans y réfléchir. Harry s'était un peu raidi, surpris par son geste avant de la laisser faire. Elle tentait simplement de s'installer confortablement pour regarder le deuxième film.

Comme pour le premier volet, Pansy ne se gêna pas pour commenter, râler ou même carrément insulter certains personnages. Elle ne comprenait évidemment pas toutes les expressions moldus, mais Harry était là pour les lui expliquer. Puis plus le film avançait et plus les commentaires de Pansy se faisaient rare. Harry avait tourné la tête et s'était rendu compte que Pansy s'était tout simplement endormie.

**000**

Pansy prit une profonde inspiration et expiration en souriant. Elle adorait ce genre d'odeur. Cette odeur de frais et de propre mélangés à une odeur boisée, épicée et d'agrumes. Cette odeur masculine lui semblait très agréable. Vraiment très agréable et…

Masculine ?

Pansy se réveilla en sursaut. Pourquoi sentait-elle une odeur masculine sur son oreiller ? Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas son oreiller, lui murmura une petite voix. Pansy regarda autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et Pansy comprit qu'elle était dans la chambre d'Harry. Elle se glissa hors du lit puis ouvrit tout doucement la porte de la chambre. Elle entendait du bruit dans l'appartement, plus précisément dans la cuisine et en conclut qu'Harry était réveillé.

-Bien dormi ? entendit-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée de la pièce.

-Oui, assez. Co… comment j'ai atterri dans ton lit ?

-Je t'ai porté, répondit simplement Harry en cassant des œufs dans une poêle.

-Et tu as dormi… ?

-Dans le canapé.

-Harry…, soupira Pansy.

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, le canapé est très confortable, lui assura-t-il en souriant. Tu as faim ?

Pansy acquiesça et se mit à table. Le petit-déjeuner qu'avait préparé Harry semblait aussi appétissant que son dîner. Il était digne de ce qu'ils avaient pu déjà déguster à l'époque de Poudlard. Pansy prit la bouteille de sirop d'érable qu'elle versa sur ses pancakes. Sa première bouchée la fit fermer les yeux. C'était trop bon. Elle les rouvrit lorsqu'elle entendit les rires d'Harry.

-C'est si bon ? demanda-t-il en mangeant également.

-Ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangées alors oui, c'est très bon. Dis-moi que tu fais ça tous les matins et je passerais toutes mes nuits ici.

-Mon canapé est confortable, mais j'adore mon lit.

-Ah zut ! Mon plan pour qu'on se retrouve tous les deux dans ton lit tombe à l'eau ! Il va falloir que je trouve autre chose, maintenant.

Harry fut pris d'une quinte de toux pendant que Pansy éclatait de rire.

-C'est pas drôle, réussit à dire Harry.

-Oh que si ! Mais sérieusement, reprit Pansy en posant une main sur la sienne, si tu fais ce genre de petit-déjeuner au moins tous les week-end, je serai là pour tout dévorer.

-Et quand est-ce que toi, tu feras un petit-déjeuner pour moi ? demanda Harry.

-Il faudrait que tu dormes à la maison pour ça.

-Et qu'Hermione et Malefoy sortent.

-Ou passent la nuit ici. Je pourrais faire un gâteau.

-Tu fais des gâteaux ? demanda Harry curieux.

-Oui ça m'arrive. Ça détend parfois.

-J'aime bien la Forêt Noire.

-C'est noté.

Harry et Pansy se regardèrent d'un air étrangement entendu avant de reprendre leur dégustation. Pansy trouvaient un peu étranges qu'ils puissent si bien d'entendre tous les deux. Bien sûr Harry n'était pas Drago, ni Blaise ou encore Théo, mais elle trouvait ça très agréable de passer du temps avec lui. Ça lui confirmait également le fait qu'elle s'entendait bien plus facilement avec les garçons qu'avec les filles. Daphné était sa seule meilleure amie et elle avait toujours eu du mal à s'entendre avec les petites-amies de Drago et de Théo. Peut-être que ça changerait avec Hermione. Il fallait que ça change avec Hermione.

Pansy avait quitté l'appartement en début d'après-midi, après avoir vu le reste du film.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir proposé de venir. J'ai passé une bonne soirée, dit Pansy près de la porte d'entrée.

-Moi aussi, répondit Harry. On refait ça quand tu veux.

-On va d'abord faire le speed-dating.

-Oui. Je suis assez curieux d'y être. Qui sait, peut-être qu'on va trouver l'âme sœur.

-Tu le crois vraiment ? demanda Pansy.

-Non, pas du tout, pouffa Harry.

Pansy réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'en aller. Elle se sentait bien dans l'appartement d'Harry finalement. De nature casanière, Pansy préférait largement être chez elle, mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait et qui la poussait à vouloir rester. Sans doute était-ce le fait qu'Harry avait été un super hôte.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Il fallait bien qu'elle rentre et qu'elle signale à Hermione qu'il était temps pour elle de s'en aller.

Elle fit donc un pas vers Harry et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Pansy frissonna. Elle sentit le même parfum agréable que celui qui se trouvait sur l'oreiller d'Harry.

-Passe une bonne journée.

Elle était partie.

**000**

Hermione était en train de sécher ses cheveux à l'aide d'un sort sous le regard de Drago, assis sur son lit. Il avait toujours trouvé ses cheveux étranges lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Drago avait été persuadé qu'il y avait un véritable microcosme sur le sommet du crâne d'Hermione. Un microcosme sec et rêche dans lequel on n'avait absolument pas envie de plonger la main.

Quel idiot.

Car depuis qu'il était avec elle, voire depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'Hermione lui plaisait, Drago avait découvert à quel point les cheveux de sa belle étaient doux et sentaient le miel. C'était simple, à chaque qu'il la voyait, Drago avait envie de mettre sa main des cheveux. Même en cet instant, alors qu'Hermione venait tout juste de terminer de sécher ses cheveux et qu'elle se trouvait maintenant avec un véritable nuage sur la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant à travers le miroir de la chambre.

-J'adore ta coupe de cheveux, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Oh arrête, dit Hermione et rougissant légèrement. Mes cheveux vont reprendre leur forme originale.

-Mais je ne plaisante pas. J'adore.

Drago quitta son lit, s'avança vers Hermione, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ils furent rapidement interrompus lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer, un « Je suis rentrée ! » de la part de Pansy suivi d'un :

-Drago, t'abuse ! Tu aurais pu lancer un sort sur la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner ! Tu peux toujours courir pour que je la fasse ! Prépare-toi à avoir un flémard comme petit-ami, Granger !

Hermione pouffa en regardant Drago secouer la tête de gauche à droite. Elle lui aura vraiment tout fait, celle-là.

-Ah ! Voilà nos deux tourtereaux, fit Pansy en voyant le couple débarquer dans la cuisine. Toi, fais la vaisselle, ajouta-t-elle ensuite à Drago.

-C'est quoi ça ? lui demanda-t-il en la voyant ouvrir une boite de conservation.

-C'est un rougail saucisse. Tu connais ? C'est super bon.

-Où tu as eu ça ? question Drago.

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Et je t'interdis d'y manger ne serait-ce qu'une saucisse ! C'est à moi !

Pansy referma le couvercle et plaça soigneusement la boite dans le réfrigérateur sous le regard légèrement suspicieux d'Hermione.

-Je… je vais rentrer, déclara-t-elle. On se voit plus tard.

Hermione embrassa Drago, fit un signe de main à Pansy et quitta précipitamment l'appartement. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, Hermione trouva Harry assis dans le canapé du salon avec la Gazette entre les mains. Elle se positionna devant lui, les mains sur les hanches et sortit en guise de bonjour :

-Tu as couché avec Pansy Parkinson !

-Quoi ?! fit Harry en se levant sous le choc de la déclaration avec de sa meilleure amie.

-Tu as couché avec Pansy Parkinson ! Ne me mens pas, je le sais ! Tu as couché avec elle !

-Mais non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

-Le simple fait qu'elle soit rentrée avec une de nos boites de conservation remplie de rougail saucisse.

-Ah, fit simplement Harry.

-Ah ! répéta Hermione en le pointant du doigt. Donc, tu avoues ! Pansy a passé la nuit ici !

-Oui, elle a passé la nuit ici, mais non, on n'a pas couché ensemble, Hermione.

Harry lui raconta tout le déroulement de la soirée et surtout la raison pour laquelle Pansy se trouvait là. Il lui montra même la bouteille de Whisky Flamme de Phénix que Pansy avait apporté. Hermione sa calma immédiatement même si elle n'appréciait pas beaucoup qu'Harry ne lui ait rien dit plus tôt.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais déjà que Ron a du mal à se faire l'idée que sorte avec Malefoy, il aurait sans doute fait une crise en apprenant que je m'entends avec Pansy.

-Que tu t'entends avec Pansy, répéta Hermione avec un léger sourire. Si tu le dis.

-Bien sûr que je le dis, répéta Harry. Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Oh Harry…

Hermione lui donna un baiser sur le front et lui dit :

-Je te donne un mois.

-Un mois pour quoi ? ne comprit pas Harry.

-Pour sortir avec elle, lui dit Hermione en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec elle ! se défendit-il en la suivant.

-Je le sais, mais tu vas quand même le faire.

-Bien sûr que non !

-Si, si. Tu l'as invité ici, tu as passé une super bonne soirée avec elle, tu as fait à dîner pour elle, tu lui as fait un petit-déjeuner, tu l'as laissé dormir dans ton lit et tu me dis ensuite que ça fait des semaines que vous allez au cinéma tous les deux ou déjeunez au restaurant. Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est un début de sortie et je trouve ça chouette.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu en as besoin. Il reste du rougail ?

Harry acquiesça et laissa Hermione quitter sa chambre. Sortir avec Pansy Parkinson. Quelle idée ! C'est vrai qu'il aimait de plus en plus passer du temps avec elle, que la soirée avait été superbe et qu'il avait quelque part hâte de recommencer, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'Harry avait l'intention de sortir avec Pansy Parkinson !

N'est-ce pas ?

**000**

* * *

Comme vous l'aurez compris, la personne qui a été mis à la porte de chez elle n'est nulle autre que **Pansy Parkinson.** La pauvre, elle n'a vraiment pas de chance. Mais en même temps, ça lui a permis **de passer la soirée avec/chez Harry** et d'organiser une soirée autre que le cinéma : un speed dating.

Du côté d'**Hermione et de Drago**, on fait place aux confidences. Hermione explique sa première manifestation de magie à un Drago qui prête attentivement l'oreille.

**Et Hermione est persuadée qu'Harry va sortir avec Pansy dans les semaines à venir.**

Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?

**Dans le prochain chapitre **nous aurons le speed dating.** Comment cela va-t-il se passer selon vous ? **

Bon, je vous laisse. J'ai une envie de rougail maintenant…

A la semaine prochaine !

**Gouline971**

* * *

**PS** : Pour les personnes qui auraient **du mal à uploader leur chapitre ou nouvelle histoire**, vous pouvez toujours passer par **Copy-N-Paste**. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait pour pouvoir vous poster le chapitre. **Et les alertes MP ne fonctionnent toujours pas.** Donc regardez dans votre compte pour avoir ma RAR ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous présente aujourd'hui le troisième et avant-dernier chapitre de cette courte fiction. Nous allons faire place à **la soirée speed dating,** sans oublier évidemment **la soirée parallèle de Drago et Hermione.**

**J'envoie plein de cœurs** aux lecteurs/lectrices qui m'ont envoyé une review (à laquelle j'ai répondu) sur le dernier chapitre. **Mille mercis et des bisous !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_**Une semaine plus tard**_

* * *

-Comment tu me trouves ?

-Tu es canon. Pansy va en tomber à la renverse.

-Arrête Hermione. Ce n'est pas pour Pansy que je m'habille comme ça.

-Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas décidé d'aller à un speed-dating pour elle ? Pour qu'elle puisse sortir, voir du monde et donc de potentiels sorciers super canons, au premier abord ?

-Oui, mais…

-Donc tu t'es fait beau pour elle.

Ce qu'Hermione pouvait être casse-pied quand elle s'y mettait ! Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle répétait comme un horrible disque rayé qu'Harry allait sortir avec Pansy. Il avait trouvé ça drôle au début, voulant même en plaisanter avec Pansy avant de se raviser, de peur qu'elle interprète mal la blague. Alors, il avait gardé ça pour lui, non sans s'interroger sur ce que lui disait Hermione avant de conclure que non, il ne sortait pas avec Pansy et ne sortirait pas avec elle. Il ne pouvait pas sortir avec, elle alors qu'ils se rendaient à un speed-dating pour justement rencontrer des personnes, les connaître voire plus si affinité.

Hermione se leva du canapé et inspecta la tenue d'Harry en tournant autour de lui. Elle arrangea un peu les pans de sa chemise blanche, regarda si ses chaussures étaient bien propres, lissa les épaules de sa veste et arrangea ses cheveux, dans l'espoir vain de les discipliner.

-Hermione, c'est bon, s'agaça-t-il.

-Je veux que tu sois plus beau que tous les pseudo prétendants qui seront là-bas.

-J'ai déjà un sacré avantage sur eux, tu sais. Je suis Harry Potter.

-Oui, mais il n'y en a qu'une que tu dois faire craquer. Une seule ! Et elle s'appelle…

-Bon, j'y vais avant de dire un truc regrettable. À plus tard.

-Oh, Harry !

-Quoi ? soupira-t-il.

-Fais-lui quand même un petit compliment quand tu la verras. Si toi tu t'es fait beau, Pansy doit sans doute être sublime.

-Tu ne veux pas y aller à ma place ? Tu as l'air plus prête que moi pour cette soirée.

-Oh non ! J'ai déjà assez avec Drago Malefoy.

**000**

-Pansy, je m'en vais ! claironna Drago dans l'appartement.

-Tu vas où ? demanda Pansy sur le même ton.

-Chez Hermione. On va se faire une session de travail ce soir.

-Une session de travail ou une session sport en chambre ?

-Non, on va vraiment travailler, répondit Drago en riant.

Le sorcier était en train de mettre une veste sur son dos lorsqu'il entendit Pansy arriver dans le salon. Il resta interloqué lorsqu'il la vit apprêtée pour sortir.

-Et toi, où tu vas, belle comme ça ?

-À un speed-dating. Je t'en ai parlé, cette semaine.

-Ah oui. Tu vas à un speed-dating avec Potter. Excuse-moi de trouver ça…

-Bizarre ? grimaça Pansy. Oui, moi aussi. Mais il m'a convaincu qu'on passerait une bonne soirée, alors pourquoi ne pas y aller ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas, répéta simplement Drago.

Pansy vit Drago esquisser un petit sourire en récupérant son sac plein à craquer de parchemins. Il s'avança vers Pansy et lui embrassa le front.

-Amuse-toi bien, mais ne ramène pas de détraquer ici et surtout, ne passe pas la nuit avec un détraquer.

-Il n'y a pas de risque.

Drago quitta l'appartement et Pansy retourna dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une paire de chaussures.

**000**

Harry avait transplané dans l'espace où se trouvaient les camions ambulants sorciers. C'était le point de rendez-vous habituel lorsqu'il allait au cinéma avec Pansy. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes qui faisaient la queue pour acheter de quoi manger, si bien qu'il ne voyait pas l'ombre de Pansy.

-Je suis là.

Harry se retourna et retint sa respiration lorsqu'il regarda Pansy. Harry avait pour habitude de voir Pansy dans des habits de tous les jours qu'elle cachait la plupart du temps sous une robe de sorcier lorsqu'elle était au Ministère, un peu comme lui. Mais Hermione avait eu raison. Si lui, Harry Potter, avait fait un effort vestimentaire, il était clair que Pansy Parkinson le surpasserait.

Pansy portait une petite robe noire classique avec des talons hauts noirs vernis et une veste en peau de dragon couleur vert émeraude, qui mettait un peu rock dans sa tenue. Elle était maquillée, ce qui ne lui arrivait plus si souvent et un très beau rouge velours qui habillait ses lèvres.

-Salut, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire avant de lui faire une bise.

Harry semblait toujours porter le même parfum boisé avec des notes d'épices et d'agrume qui la faisaient frissonner à chaque fois qu'elle était proche de lui.

-Salut. Tu… tu es très belle, lui dit Harry.

-Et toi tu sens bon, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Mer… Minute ? Ça veut dire que je sens mauvais, d'habitude ?

-Et que je ne suis pas jolie ?

Leur petite réplique les firent rire et surtout détendit un peu l'atmosphère. Car si Harry l'avait trouvé très belle (quel doux euphémisme que lui faisait croire son cerveau), Pansy l'avait trouvé vraiment très élégant (le cerveau et ses euphémismes).

Mais malgré le rire, un blanc s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Un blanc durant lequel ils continuaient de se regarder, comme s'ils se redécouvraient. Mais Harry, reprit rapidement ses esprits.

-Alors ? Prête à faire tourner les têtes ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps.

-Il paraît que c'est comme monter sur un balai, ça ne s'oublie pas. On y va ?

Pansy acquiesça et prit la main qu'Harry lui tendait. Ils transplanèrent pour se retrouver devant le bar où avait lieu l'événement. Il y avait beaucoup de sorciers et de sorcières présents devant l'établissement. Tous étaient sur leur trente-et-un et même s'ils se trouvaient mutuellement très beau et très belle, Harry et Pansy avaient l'impression de faire pâle figure. Ils avaient d'ailleurs inconsciemment resserré leurs mains.

-Bonsoir et bienvenue à la « Rencontre magique, la Rencontre magnifique » ! Quel est votre nom ?

-Pansy Parkinson et Harry Potter.

L'employée du bar marqua un temps d'arrêt avec sa baguette. Harry pensa que c'était parce qu'il avait dit son nom, mais ce fut toute autre chose qui l'interpella.

-Etes-vous en couple ? questionna la sorcière.

-Non, pourquoi ? demanda Pansy.

-Parce que vous vous tenez la main.

Le réflexe fut immédiat. Harry et Pansy se lâchèrent la main, sans même se regarder.

-Nous ne sommes pas en couple, répéta Pansy.

-D'accord, répondit l'employée en haussant les épaules. Alors, voici comment ça va se passer : Les sorcières se mettent à une table pendant que les sorciers changent de tables toutes les sept minutes. Vous serez à la table 23.

La sorcière donna un jeton à Pansy et se tourna vers d'autres célibataires.

-Harry, attends. On…. On devrait trouver un code.

-Un code ?

-Oui, un code. Au cas où on aurait envie de…, Je ne sais pas… De fuir.

-Fuir ? s'étonna Harry.

-Oui. Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor dans l'âme, alors quand j'ai envie de fuir, je fuis. Mais je ne fuirai pas toute seule. Alors, il faut trouver un code.

Harry lâcha un petit rire, étonné de la réaction de Pansy. Elle semblait très nerveuse et fébrile, à regarder tout autour d'elle comme si elle était en alerte. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise, il pouvait le sentir et ça lui était très étrange, car il avait toujours eu l'habitude de voir une Pansy sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle disait. Harry l'entraîna un peu à l'écart, lui prit les deux mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tout va bien se passer.

-Parle pour toi, tu es Harry Potter. Moi je ne suis qu'une Langue de Plombs ayant flirté malgré-elle avec le monde des mangemorts.

-C'est sûr que tu risques de faire fuir pas mal de gens si tu dis ça. Pansy, ça va aller. Tout ira bien, mais si tu veux vraiment un code… On peut faire ça.

Harry se gratta l'arête du nez et Pansy l'imita.

-Voilà. Si tu te retrouves face à un crétin, tu me fais ce signe, je le fais en retour et on part. Ça te va ?

-Ça me va, confirma Pansy.

-Installez-vous chers sorciers, chères sorcières, nous allons bientôt commencer.

**000**

Hermione ouvrit la porte à Drago, l'embrassa et le poussa dans le salon. Il y trouva des coussins sur le sol, une montagne de livres et de parchemins sur le canapé.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit-il en posant son sac sur le canapé.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que tu serais si pressée de te mettre au travail un vendredi soir, alors qu'on pourrait se détendre à la place.

-On se détendra demain, ou tard, tard, tard cette nuit.

-Vite, changeons l'heure ! dit Drago en l'embrassant. C'est quoi ça ? reprit-il en montrant d'un signe de tête la table basse pleine de petits sandwichs.

-Notre dîner, répondit Hermione sur excitée. On va travailler dur ce soir, alors il faut qu'on prenne des forces pour veiller le plus tard possible.

-Tu sais que le regard brillant que tu m'adresses actuellement est légèrement flippant ?

Tu as bu combien tasses de café ?

-Aucune ! Je n'ai bu que des infusions !

-Il va falloir que je regarde la composition de tes infusions, alors.

**000**

Stupide code !

Sa gratter l'arête du nez était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle avait faite de toute la soirée. Et le pire dans tout ça, était qu'Harry ne l'avait même pas vu. Mais Pansy ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer, car elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à intercepter son regard. Elle avait bien sûr discuté avec des sorciers plutôt sympas et – Merci Merlin ! – intelligents. Mais elle avait aussi discuté avec des sorciers qui n'avaient qu'une chose en tête : partir le plus vite possible d'ici, avec une sorcière de préférence, pour finir allonger dans un lit. C'était dans des cas comme celui-là, qu'elle se grattait l'arête du nez.

Mais Harry ne la voyait pas.

Soit c'était parce qu'il était complètement dos à elle, soit c'était parce qu'il était en pleine conversation avec une jolie sorcière à qui il souriait. Lorsque cela arrivait, Pansy s'aventurait à penser qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il discute avec elle ou qu'il sourit à cette sorcière. Pansy préférait largement qu'il lui parle à elle, et surtout, qu'il lui souriait, rien qu'à elle.

Mais elle avait fini par renoncer au code, car plus le temps passait et plus Harry s'approchait de sa table. Ils finiraient donc par se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre et auraient sept minuscules petites minutes pour faire un débriefe de cette soirée désastreuse.

-Alors, dis-moi Pansy, comptes-tu rester au Département des Mystères toute ta vie ou gravir les échelons et donc les étages ?

Mais pourquoi se marrait-il, celui-là ? Il n'y avait rien de drôle à travailler au Département des Mystères. Pansy adorait ça. Mais ce que Pansy aimait le plus était quand Harry l'appelait « Mystérieuse » parce qu'elle y travaillait sur des dossiers très secrets. Oui, Pansy était une « Mystérieuse ».

-Gravir les échelons et donc les étages, répéta le prétendant toujours en pouffant de rire. Je me trouve tellement drôle parfois.

-Parfois, seulement ? ne put s'empêcher d'ironiser Pansy.

Mais le sorcier n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la cloche des sept minutes retentit. Les sorciers se levèrent pour aller à la table suivante et Pansy fut soulager d'enfin se trouver face à Harry.

-Salut. On fait les présentations ?

Pansy resta interloquée un court instant. Faire des présentations ? Pour quelle raison ? Ce ne fut qu'au clin d'œil rieur d'Harry, qu'elle comprit qu'il voulait faire comme s'ils étaient deux célibataires venant à peine de se rencontrer.

-D'accord, répondit-elle. Vous commencez.

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai trente ans et je suis Auror et futur Directeur Adjoint du Bureau des Aurors. En tout cas je l'espère.

-Rien que ça, dit Pansy en souriant. Woaw.

-Oui. Je suis quelqu'un d'ambitieux.

-Ça tombe bien, j'aime les gens qui ont de l'ambition. Je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson, j'ai trente ans également et je travaille au Département des Mystères.

-Oh ! Vous êtes donc une Mystérieuse du Ministère !

-C'est ça, répondit Pansy en s'efforçant de ne pas rire. Je suis une vraie Mystérieuse.

-J'adore les mystères et je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si secret dans ce département.

-Si vous le saviez, ce ne serait plus secret.

-Mais je suis Auror et mon travail consiste parfois aussi à découvrir ce que d'autres veulent garder secret. Et je suis plutôt doué dans ça.

-Ambitieux, sûr de soi... Décidément, vous cochez toutes mes cases.

Harry éclata de rire pour toute réponse.

Ce drôle de petit tête-à-tête entre Harry et Pansy leur fit du bien. Ils étaient dans une sorte de bulle et même s'ils faisaient « semblant » de faire connaissance, cette petite conversation ne leur empêcha pas d'en découvrir un peu plus sur l'autre.

-J'ai découvert le voyage il y a quelques années. Partir une semaine à l'étranger pour découvrir une autre culture magique et moldue. Je trouve ça très enrichissant.

Ce fut la confidence que Pansy avait découverte sur Harry.

-Avant d'être à Poudlard, je prenais des cours de danse. De la danse classique. J'ai dû arrêter à onze ans, mais j'ai repris l'activité à dix-huit. J'ai vite compris que je n'étais plus aussi souple et légère qu'avant.

-Mais toujours aussi gracieuse, je suis sûr.

Ils furent brutalement sortis de leur bulle lorsque la cloche retentit. Il était temps pour eux de se séparer et d'aller voir d'autres prétendants. Mais il était clair au regard qu'ils s'échangeaient, qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas envie de parler à d'autres personnes.

-On se tire ? chuchota Harry.

-On se tire.

Ils se levèrent de concert, attirant les regards sur eux et quittèrent le bar. Une fois dehors, les deux sorciers lâchèrent un profond soupir avant d'éclater de rire. Ce speed-dating avait vraiment été une mauvaise idée.

-J'ai faim, pas toi ? dit Harry.

-Je meurs de faim, tu veux dire.

Pansy prit la main d'Harry et transplana.

**000**

L'appartement était plongé dans un silence complet. Le bruit des plumes grattant le papier trahissait la présence d'Hermione et Drago. Les sandwichs avaient déjà bien été entamés et les tasses fumantes de tisanes ne demandaient qu'à être bues. Les deux sorciers étaient dans une phase de leur travail où la rédaction était plus importante que le débat.

-Est-ce que tu as une copie du décret sur les enregistrements des objets à ensorcellement prohibé ?

Drago se pencha vers le canapé pour fouiller dans les parchemins éparpillés et trouva le décret.

-Merci.

Hermione déroula le parchemin et le fit léviter pour qu'il ne puisse pas la gêner.

-Tu crois que Potter et Pansy pourraient sortir ensemble ? demanda soudainement Drago.

-Oui.

-Wow ! Tu n'as même pas réfléchi avant de répondre.

-Pas besoin, dit Hermione et décalant sa tête du parchemin pour regarder Drago. Ils se voient en douce presque tous les jours depuis que toi et moi sortons ensemble. Harry ne déjeune quasiment plus avec moi, ni avec Ron et tu m'as toi-même dit que Pansy sortait presque tous les vendredis soir, jour qu'Harry a choisi pour aller au cinéma. Alors, même s'il ne se passe rien de physique entre eux pour l'instant, oui, ils vont finir ensemble.

-J'aurais tellement voulu que tu me dises non, se renfrogna Drago.

-Oui, tout comme Harry et surtout Ron auraient adoré que je leur dise que je déteste faire l'amour avec toi. Mais ce ne sont pas leurs oignons, pas plus que ce qui passe entre Pansy et Harry nous regarde.

Hermione replongea dans sa rédaction et Drago en fit de même.

-Moi aussi, j'adore faire l'amour avec toi.

Drago entendant la plume d'Hermione s'arrêter puis rependre derrière le parchemin en lévitation. Il savait que sa petite-amie venait de rougir et de sourire tout comme il souriait actuellement.

**000**

Harry et Pansy avaient pris une grande barquette de frites avec de la sauce cheddar qu'ils dégustaient tout en se promenant dans la ruelle commerçante quasiment vide à l'heure qu'il était.

-Tu es sans pitié ! s'exclama Harry. Tu as mangé plus de la moitié de la barquette ! Pour deux !

-J'ai faim. T'es pas assez rapide, Potter.

Pansy voulut prendre d'autres frites, mais Harry éloigna la barquette.

-Arrête.

-Non.

-Donne-moi des frites, ordonna Pansy.

-Viens les chercher.

Harry avait levé le bras assez haut pour qu'elle ne puisse pas récupérer la barquette. Pansy avait certes des talons hauts, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'empêcherait de sauter pour les récupérer.

Du point de vue des moldus, la scène aurait pu paraitre drôle. Mais du point de vue des sorciers, la scène paraissait presque pathétique, car ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblait se rappeler qu'ils possédaient une baguette magique.

-Tu es un affreux Gryffondor. Je décoche toutes mes cases, bouda Pansy.

-Ah non ! C'est deux cases de plus que les autres mecs du speed-dating !

-Alors, donne-moi des frites !

-Viens les chercher.

Très bien, pensa-t-elle. Dans une dernière tentative, Pansy sauta pour récupérer la barquette, mais sa mauvaise réception la fit trébucher. Harry la tint par la taille de justesse. La proximité soudaine des deux sorciers changea l'atmosphère autour d'eux. Ils ne riaient plus, ne plaisantaient plus. Seul ce contact soudain avait de l'importance en cet instant, si bien que tous les deux se demandèrent secrètement ce qui se passerait s'ils décidaient de s'embrasser. Comme ça. Mais cette interrogation s'envola rapidement lorsqu'Harry présenta la barquette à Pansy.

-Une frite ?

-Je veux bien.

Pansy se servit et s'éloigna de lui, poussant Harry à retirer son bras autour de sa taille. Ils reprirent leur balade silencieuse.

-J'ai une question à te poser ? commença Pansy.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi Ginny Weasley et toi n'êtes plus ensemble ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cette simple petite question lui rappela sa relation avec la dernière des Weasley. Une relation qui avait bien commencé et n'aurait jamais dû s'arrêter. Seulement la vie en décidait parfois autrement.

-Ça faisait dix ans qu'on était ensemble et je pensais qu'on était prêts pour passer à l'étape supérieure.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Mariage, enfants. Le truc classique. Sauf que Ginny n'était pas de cet avis. Il n'y avait que sa carrière chez les Harpies de Holyhead et dans l'équipe d'Angleterre qui comptait. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir dans le fond. Ma carrière est importante pour moi également. Mais cela a cassé quelque chose entre nous. On s'est éloignés petit à petit jusqu'à se séparer.

-Ça veut dire que si elle avait été sur la même longueur d'onde que toi, tu serais sans doute aujourd'hui marié et peut-être père d'un bébé.

-Peut-être.

-Et tu ne regrettes pas ça ?

-Non. Je ne regrette pas. La vie est faite comme ça et je dois admettre qu'être célibataire est assez plaisant.

-Tu trouves ? s'étonna Pansy.

-Oui. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été célibataire. Je n'ai jamais su ce que c'était. Etre seul m'a permis de me découvrir un peu plus, de mieux me concentrer sur le travail, de voyager aussi.

-Et de papillonner ? dit Pansy avec un sourire en coin.

-Si l'occasion se présentait, pourquoi pas ? sourit Harry. J'aime bien être célibataire. Mais j'aspire quand même à avoir une famille, c'est mon désir le plus profond. Je suis sûr que je trouverais la sorcière avec qui je passerai ma vie. Et quand ce sera le cas, je ne regretterais pas mon célibat, car je serais heureux en couple.

Harry regarda Pansy qui baissa immédiatement le regard. Il était hors de question qu'il se rende compte de son trouble, car son imagination lui avait subitement joué des tours.

Oui, elle s'était soudainement imaginée être la sorcière en question.

-Et toi ? Tu as trouvé un sorcier à ton goût dans ce speed-dating ?

-Non. Certains semblaient charmants, mais je n'ai pas eu de déclic. De toute façon, ce n'est pas fait pour moi ce genre de truc. Se mettre sur son trente-et-un pour séduire quelqu'un en moins de dix minutes. Montrer une facette totalement factice de soi. Ce n'est pas moi. Tu sais que je porte une gaine sous cette robe ! déclara-t-elle soudainement.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de porter une gaine sous cette robe, lui dit Harry riant, surpris par cette révélation.

-Si, je te jure ! On voyait un peu mon ventre à travers ma robe ! Et comme je voulais être à mon avantage, j'ai décidé de porter une gaine ! Mais c'est absurde. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour entendre des sorciers se vanter de leur virilité sans se soucier de ce qui te passionne vraiment dans la vie.

-Comme la danse ?

Pansy regarda Harry, un peu surprise qu'il ait retenu qu'elle avait pratiqué la danse étant plus jeune et apprécia l'attention.

-Oui, comme la danse. Mais bon, ça n'intéressait personne que j'aime faire ça depuis à l'âge de huit ans.

-Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils perdent, crois-moi. Et je suis bien content qu'Hermione et Malefoy se soient mis ensemble, sans ça je n'aurais jamais su à quel point tu es géniale comme sorcière.

Pansy se sentit toute chose d'entendre ce genre de compliment. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entendait qu'elle était géniale. Drago lui disait tout le temps, Blaise et Théo aussi. Il lui arrivait même de se regarder dans le miroir et de se dire qu'elle était géniale ! Mais venant d'Harry ça lui faisait tout bizarre. Pansy n'aimait pas être gênée et ça lui arrivait un peu trop souvent avec lui ces derniers temps. Surtout depuis qu'elle avait découvert l'odeur de son parfum.

Le problème était que lorsque Pansy était gênée, il lui arrivait de faire des choses bizarres, comme tourner autour d'un lampadaire en s'y accrochant.

-J'aimerais trouver un sorcier qui serait aussi mon ami, confia-t-elle. Quelqu'un à qui je pourrais tout dire, mais aussi quelqu'un que je pourrais regarder en pensant : « Je veux faire ma vie avec lui ». Ouais, c'est ça que j'aimerais. Ça serait mon homme parfait.

-Tu le trouveras, lui dit Harry en la regardant toujours tourner autour du lampadaire. Il n'y a pas de raison.

-C'est ce que je me dis parfois, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle que je suis célibataire depuis presque quatre ans.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre ans ? osa demanda Harry.

Pansy s'arrêta de tourner autour du lampadaire et s'y adossa. Elle évitait de parler de sa dernière relation sérieuse. Pas parce qu'elle lui avait fait mal, mais parce qu'elle se sentait encore stupide par rapport à ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais Harry avait répondu à sa question, alors elle lui devait bien ça.

-Pour faire court, mon ex était un lâche et un menteur. On s'était rencontrés vers la fin de nos études. Je le trouvais mignon, drôle et il avait une philosophie de vie différente de la mienne. Il m'aidait à lâcher prise. Daphné le trouvait un peu spécial, mais Blaise, Drago et Théo ne l'aimaient pas du tout. Je pense que c'était surtout une question d'orgueil mal placé au début. Voir un autre mâle dans la bande ne leur plaisait pas. Mais je l'aimais et tout se passait bien entre nous. Il connaissait mes parents, je connaissais les siens. Je pensais vraiment qu'on était dans une relation stable, sérieuse. Puis un jour, il m'a dit qu'il partait faire le tour du monde en balai.

-Pardon ? s'exclama Harry. Faire le tour du monde en balai ? Comme ça ?

-Oui, comme ça.

-Mais, et toi ?

-Tu vas rire, mais c'est la question que je lui ai posée. Et moi ? Pourquoi il nous faisait ça ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et pourquoi ne pas me proposer de partir avec lui ? Il m'avait répondu que je n'étais pas du genre à faire le tour du monde en balai. Que j'étais une bourgeoise qui aimait le confort et que je n'étais pas faite pour ce type d'aventure.

-Et il t'a dit ça au bout de combien de temps de relation ? demanda Harry totalement ahuri.

-Au bout de cinq ans. Qu'on soit clair, je sais que je suis une bourgeoise et que j'aime avoir un certain confort. Mais on était en couple et s'il me l'avait demandé, je l'aurais probablement suivi. D'ailleurs, j'avais fait un sac dans un sursaut d'orgueil, pour partir avec lui. Je voulais lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Daphné et les garçons avaient tout fait pour me retenir, mais j'étais déterminée. Alors je me suis rendue au point de rendez-vous de son portoloin pour lui faire une surprise. Mais c'est moi qui aie été surprise lorsque je l'ai vu embrasser une autre sorcière que moi, qui avait aussi un sac et un balai, prête à faire le tour du monde avec lui.

-Wow, fut la seule chose que pu dire Harry.

Il n'en revenait pas de ce que Pansy était en train de lui révéler. A titre de comparaison, sa rupture avec Ginny s'était faite tout en douceur.

-Oui, wow. C'est le cas de le dire. Quand il m'a vu, il m'a sorti la phrase typique « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! ». Mais crois-moi que le maléfice d'entrave que je lui avais envoyé, suivi de son sac brulé et de son balai brisé était bien réel. Je lui ai tourné le dos et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Mais ça a brisé quelque chose en moi. Je me suis trouvée bête, naïve, stupide et moche aussi, comparé à la fille qu'il embrassait. Et quand un homme me plait maintenant, j'ai du mal à lâcher prise, et donc rien ne se passe.

-Tu es loin d'être tout ça, Pansy. Tu en es même tout le contraire, crois-moi. Dis-toi que cette fille t'a permis de ne plus être avec un crétin. Quant au fait de lâcher prise, ça viendra tout seul, avec la bonne personne.

Et Harry se demanda une toute petite fraction de seconde s'il ne pouvait pas être cette personne. C'était absurde, mais en écoutant le récit de Pansy, Harry s'était dit qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé. Il ne l'aurait jamais traité comme ça. Ils auraient tous les deux organisé un voyage, parce qu'Harry ne serait jamais parti sans elle.

-Il se fait tard, dit Pansy après avoir entendu une horloge carillonner. On devrait…

Mais on ne connaîtra pas la fin de la phrase de Pansy, car Harry l'avait embrassé. Tout simplement. Bien que surprise, Pansy y répondit rapidement, appréciant la douceur des lèvres d'Harry, ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et son parfum qui l'enivrait totalement. C'était un baiser comme il lui semblait en avoir vu au cinéma avec Harry et elle lâchait prise.

Du moins elle lâcha prise. Pendant quelques secondes. Puis revint brutalement à la réalité à la fin du baiser.

Son cerveau semblait embrouillé. Harry venait tout juste de l'embrasser, cela avait été le meilleur moment de la soirée, mais bizarrement, sa réaction semblait faire croire le contraire à Harry puisque Pansy recula d'un coup.

-Il… il faut que j'y aille. Je… je dois rentrer chez moi.

-Pansy…

-Au revoir.

-Pansy attends !

Mais elle avait transplané.

**000**

Il était tard, mais Hermione et Drago étaient toujours dans le salon en train de travailler. Il y avait deux fois plus de parchemins sur le sol et la théière faisait des allers-retours entre le salon et la cuisine, pour avoir suffisamment de thé pour les deux sorciers. Ils s'interrompirent lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer. Ils virent Harry traverser le salon sans les regarder, pour s'engouffrer dans le couloir qui le menait à sa chambre. Harry revint moins d'une minute plus tard et se planta devant eux.

-J'ai l'air d'un débile ?

-Comment ? fit Hermione en se redressant.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un débile ? répéta Harry.

-Si je dis oui, je m'en sors vivant, ou…

Drago se tut immédiatement au regard mauvais que lui lança Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Harry ? Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ?

-Parce que j'ai embrassé Pansy et qu'elle est partie.

-Quoi ?! firent Hermione et Drago en même temps.

Les deux sorciers n'avaient pourtant pas la même réaction. Hermione avait un large sourire alors que l'incrédulité se lisait sur le visage de Drago.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « elle est partie » ? demanda Drago.

-Oui, renchérit Hermione. Il faut que tu nous racontes.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? On a passé une super soirée. Bon, je n'ai trouvé aucune sorcière intéressante et idem pour elle, mais ce n'était pas grave. On a quitté le bar et on s'est promené. On a discuté et… je ne sais pas… On était là… Je la trouvais belle… Je ne voulais pas qu'on se sépare et je l'ai embrassé. Puis elle est partie. Je dirais même qu'elle a fui. Je ne suis pourtant pas fou ! J'ai senti qu'il y avait de la réciprocité dans ce baiser.

Harry s'affala dans l'un d'un fauteuil vide.

-Je crois que j'ai tout gâché.

-Mais non Harry, dit Hermione face à son air tout penaud. Pansy a simplement été surprise. Moi aussi j'ai été surprise quand Drago m'a embrassé la première fois.

-Ouais, mais toi, tu as couché avec moi juste après, se vanta Drago.

-Et ça risque de ne plus recommencer si tu ne retires pas cet air satisfait de ton visage, Malefoy.

-Il n'empêche que tu as couché avec moi, marmonna-t-il tout de même.

-Bref ! dit Hermione en haussant le ton. Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas contre toi. Ça fait des semaines que vous sortez tous les deux, même si c'était en tant qu'amis. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui était en train de se créer. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, c'est sans doute elle qui t'aurait embrassé.

-Tu crois ?

-Je suis sûre.

-Pas moi. Je pense juste que je me suis fait des idées, c'est tout.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre la mine basse, ce qui fit de la peine à Hermione.

-Bon, fit-elle en se tournant vers Drago. Il va falloir qu'on intervienne.

-Qu'on intervienne dans quoi ?

-Dans la relation entre Harry et Pansy. Quelque chose me dit que ça risque de trainer en longueur si on ne s'y mêle pas.

-Mais tu as dit tout à l'heure que…

-Je sais ce que j'ai dit. Mais Harry va finir par se braquer s'il va la voir et que Pansy fuit encore. Puis Pansy risque de regretter son action et n'osera plus parler à Harry parce qu'il se sera justement braqué. Donc toi et moi devons intervenir et ce, tout en subtilité.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'intervenir dans la vie sentimentale de Pansy, lui dit Drago en grimaçant.

-Mais je ne te demande pas ton avis. On va le faire, un point c'est tout.

-Et quelle brillante idée as-tu déjà en tête, Granger ?

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. En attendant, ramasse tes affaires et rentre chez toi. Si Harry est dans cet état, je pense que Pansy ne doit pas en mener large non plus.

Hermione donna un baiser furtif à Drago, lança un sort pour ranger toute la paperasse, envoyer les tasses et la théière dans la cuisine et fila dans la chambre d'Harry.

**000**

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir lorsque Drago rentra chez lui. Seule une légèrement lumière trahissait la présence de Pansy dans sa chambre. Il toqua à sa porte et attendit que Pansy l'invite à entrer, mais n'entendit rien.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il tout de même en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Oui…, entendit-il.

Drago entra dans la chambre et trouva Pansy recroquevillée au milieu de son lit. Elle était totalement démaquillée, avait attaché ses cheveux et portait un pyjama sur lequel un boursouf à moitié endormi disait « Je veux un câlin ».

Drago monta sur le lit et se mit en tailleur en face de sa meilleure amie.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Si tu me demandes ça, c'est que tu es au courant de ce qui s'est passé, conclut Pansy.

-De son point de vue, oui. Pas du tien.

-Je suis stupide, dit-elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis partie. Enfin si, je sais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je crois qu'il me plait et pas qu'un peu. Je m'en suis rendue compte depuis quelque temps et ce soir… Je ne sais pas. Ça m'a semblé trop beau pour être vrai, alors je suis partie.

-Tu devrais lui dire, Pansy.

-Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. Je ne peux pas ! Non ! Il va me prendre pour une folle !

-Il pense déjà être débile, alors ce n'est pas très grave, dit Drago en voulant faire de l'humour.

-Il n'est pas débile, dit Pansy. Mais moi je suis vraiment folle. Vraiment, vraiment folle.

-Et en quoi ? Pourquoi tu penses être folle ?

Pansy se mordit la joue. Elle n'osait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait en tête depuis plusieurs jours, mais il fallait vraiment que ça sorte. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle en parle et qui de mieux que son colocataire de meilleur ami pour ça ?

-Il sent bon, chuchota-t-elle.

-Quoi ? fit Drago qui n'avait rien entendu.

-Il sent bon, dit-elle d'une voix plus intelligible.

La réaction de Drago fut immédiate. Il éclata d'un grand rire, surpris par la révélation de Pansy. S'il s'était attendu à ça ! Drago ne savait d'ailleurs pas à quoi il s'attendait, mais certainement pas à ce que sa meilleure amie lui dise que le sorcier qui lui plaisait sentait bon.

Pansy lui balança un oreiller à la figure.

-Il sent bon ?! répéta Drago toujours en riant.

-Oui, geignit Pansy honteuse. Il sent tellement bon, si tu savais. Ça me rend dingue ! C'est la première fois qu'une odeur m'obsède autant !

-A ce point-là ?

-Oui ! Tu sais ce que j'ai fait cette semaine ? Je me suis rendue dans une parfumerie pour trouver quel était son parfum !

–Et tu as trouvé ?

–Non ! À croire que c'est son odeur corporelle. Je suis sûre que c'est ce que je sentirais si une bouteille d'Amortentia était dans le coin !

Pansy s'effondra sur son lit et étouffa un cri de frustration en battant des pieds. Elle se trouvait folle et complètement stupide. Comment avait-elle pu craquer pour Harry Potter en si peu de temps ? Ça paraissait complètement insensé ! Et maintenant elle n'oserait plus jamais le voir, parce qu'elle avait fui alors qu'il lui avait donné un baiser comme elle n'en avait pas reçu depuis des années.

Elle était bien une Serpentard. A fuir pour se protéger. Mais se protéger de quoi ? De Harry et ses baisers ?

Elle aussi était débile.

-Essaie de dormir ma Pansy. Tu y verras sans doute plus clair demain.

-Hum…, fut la seule réponse que Drago entendit.

Il lui embrassa le front et quitta sa chambre en espérant qu'Hermione avait trouvé l'idée du siècle pour que Pansy et Harry puissent se parler au moins, au mieux (et Drago n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pensait ça) sortir ensemble.

**000**

* * *

**So, so, so ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? **

Nous avons **un baiser entre Harry et Pansy**, mais elle a fui. **Harry est tout triste**, le pauvre. Ce qui est bien c'est qu'ils se sont un peu plus confiés. On sait maintenant **pourquoi ils sont célibataires.**

De l'autre côté, **Drago et Hermione** sont dans une phase plus calme où, quand ils disent qu'ils vont travailler… eh bien ils travaillent vraiment. LE CHOC ! ;)

**Dans le prochain chapitre** nous aurons… **un intrus**. Je ne peux dire que ça. **La question de la semaine est donc **: Mais qui sera cet intrus ?

A vous de me dire.

A la semaine prochaine.

**Gouline971**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. **Nous sommes en week-end** et vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de pouvoir me reposer un peu. Mais je suis aussi triste parce que **c'est le tout dernier chapitre que je poste pour cette histoire** et je suis méga, giga triste parce que **ça y est, Brexit is done !** Le Royaume-Uni a officiellement quitté l'Union Européenne et entre maintenant dans une période de transition, trois ans et demi après le référendum. **Et ça, c'est pas cool.**

Mais on va essayer d'oublier ça pour ce tout dernier chapitre dans lequel **un intrus a fait son entrée.**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

_**Deux semaines plus tard**_

* * *

Harry était en train de nettoyer ses lunettes. Il les mit sur son nez et se regarda dans le miroir. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut que l'armoire sur lequel se trouvait le miroir avait besoin d'un sacré coup de dépoussiérant. À peu près comme toute la demeure, à vrai dire.

Combien de temps n'était-il pas venu dans l'ancienne demeure que son parrain lui avait léguée ? Bien trop longtemps pour qu'il s'en souvienne. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas en ruine. Il devait donc remercier Hermione et bizarrement Drago, pour avoir eu l'idée d'inviter tous leurs amis pour un grand dîner ici. Mais il devait aussi les remercier, car ce dîner lui permettrait enfin de voir et de parler à Pansy après le baiser qu'il lui avait donné… deux semaines auparavant.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à Pansy et ça lui manquait terriblement. Il avait bien sûr tenté de la voir au détour d'un couloir au Département des Mystères, mais Pansy était une Mystérieuse et il n'y avait que les Mystérieux qui pouvaient entrer dans le bureau des Langues-de-Plombs. Sachant ça, Pansy avait toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais le croiser, sauf une fois où elle l'avait entendu l'appeler et s'était enfermée toute la journée au niveau – 9.

Drago avait trouvé ça ridicule, mais Pansy ne s'était vraiment pas sentie prête à s'expliquer avec Harry. Surtout qu'il était parti pour une mission d'une semaine en Croatie après ça.

Harry sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd et des éclats de voix. Il était temps pour lui de quitter la chambre qu'il avait autrefois partagée avec Ron. Plus il s'en éloignait, plus il entendait Hermione et Drago se chamailler.

-Je dis simplement que tout aurait été plus simple avec l'elfe de Potter !

-Et moi je te dis qu'il est hors de question qu'on dérange Kreattur pour faire quelque chose que toi comme moi, sommes capable de cuisiner !

-Mais…

-Laisse tomber Malefoy, tu ne gagneras jamais cette bataille, lui dit Harry.

-Même si j'ai raison ?

-On s'en fiche que tu aies raison, Malefoy ! Je refuse d'exploiter des elfes pour couper des tomates ! Compris ? fit Hermione en menaçant Drago d'une cuillère en bois.

-Limpide. Terreur.

On frappa une première fois à la porte de la demeure. Ce fut Ron qui arriva avec sa petite-amie, Verity.

-Salut Harry, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Salut.

-Alors ? Quand est-ce qu'on commence la grosse fiesta ? demanda Ron en donnant une bouteille de vin de sureau à Harry.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne suis pas l'hôte, ce soir. C'est Hermione et Malefoy.

-Beurk.

-Ron ! s'exclama immédiatement Verity.

Le rouquin se fit tout petit et suivit sa petite-amie dans le salon, en trainant des pieds. On frappa une seconde fois. Harry ouvrit en pensant que ce serait sans doute son rôle pour la soirée.

-Salut.

Mais il garderait sans doute ce rôle à vie, si c'était pour entendre Pansy le saluer tous les jours.

-Salut, dit-il en la regardant.

Elle lui avait vraiment manqué ces derniers jours, pensa-t-il.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, oui. Excuse-moi.

Harry se décala pour laisser entrer Pansy qui avait un large sac sur les bras.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, lui dit-il.

-Tu as une bouteille.

-Ah, oui…

Le temps qu'il regarde la bouteille, Pansy avait déjà filé dans la cuisine, se laissant sans doute guider par les éclats de voix des deux hôtes.

-Ah, ma Pansy ! Tu es là, dit Drago

-Oui et j'aimerais savoir où je pourrais mettre mon gâteau. Il faut qu'il reste au froid. Drago, je te défends de regarder ce que j'ai fait, poursuivit-elle en le pointant du doigt.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi les femmes qui font partie de ma vie ont cette tendance à me menacer ?

-Parce que tu es une tête à claque Malefoy, répondit Harry en posant la bouteille à côté du gâteau, donc près de Pansy qui quitta la pièce. Il la retrouva dans l'entrée, en train d'enlever son manteau pour le suspendre au porte-manteau.

Harry la trouvait magnifique dans sa robe mi-saison d'un bleu profond.

Ils étaient dans le couloir à se regarder sans rien dire. Harry savait que c'était le moment d'en profiter, car dans quelques minutes, il y aurait beaucoup trop de monde pour pouvoir lui parler seul à seule. Mais contre toute attente, ce fut Pansy qui commença la conversation.

-Alors, c'est ça la demeure des Black ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. J'en ai hérité à l'âge de quinze ans.

-À la mort de Sirius Black.

-C'est ça.

-Pourquoi tu ne vis pas ici ? Pourquoi tu vis dans un appartement alors que tu as une grande maison ?

-Parce que c'est trop grand, justement. J'ai vécu ici pendant mes études et quelques années avec Ginny, mais j'aime mon appartement. Et il y a une autre raison qui fait que je ne vis plus ici.

-Laquelle ?

Harry s'approcha de Pansy, assez proche pour qu'elle frissonne en sentant son parfum. Toujours le même.

-Derrière le rideau qui se trouve à l'entrée se cache le portrait de la mère de Sirius et si on a le malheur de la réveiller, elle peut hurler des insanités pendant des jours, lui chuchota-t-il.

Pansy regarda le fameux rideau et remarqua qu'il bougeait beaucoup trop dans une pièce où le vent ne passait pas.

On sonna une troisième fois. Harry ouvrit et il lui fut quelques instants pour comprendre qui lui avait sauté dans les bras !

-Harry ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir. Ça faisait longtemps !

-Salut Ginny.

Ginny Weasley s'engouffra dans la demeure, suivie de Luna et Neville. Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs étonné de voir Pansy dans la couloir, alors que Luna l'avait saluée et que Ginny était passée à côté d'elle sans même la remarquer. Cette même Ginny Weasley qui avait été en couple avec Harry pendant dix ans et qui venait littéralement de sauter dans ses bras.

Harry ne l'avait pas repoussé.

Ce fut vraiment étrange ce que Pansy ressentit à ce moment. Car là, tout de suite et même si on lui disait que Ginny était une fille sympa, elle ne l'aimait pas. Et il était certain que si elle voyait Ginny toucher encore Harry, elle la haïrait.

Elle le sentait, elle allait détester cette soirée.

La porte sonna une quatrième fois et Harry pria pour que ce soit la dernière. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait que Théodore Nott qui s'était précipitamment engouffré dans la demeure, le saluant d'un vague signe de la main, avant d'embrasser Pansy sut la joue.

-Où est Drago ? demanda-t-il prestement.

-Dans la cuisine, pourquoi ? le questionna Pansy.

-C'est où ?

-Par là, dit Harry en tendant son doigt.

Théo s'y précipita.

-Drago ! Drago ! commença-t-il. Il ne faut pas que tu t'énerves, d'accord ! Il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas de sa faute ! Ce n'est pas de leur faute ! Ils ne font que subir la situation !

-Quelle situation ? De quoi tu parles ? lui demanda Drago.

-Elle est revenue.

Harry et Hermione virent Pansy et Drago blêmirent d'un coup, alors que Théo reprenait son souffle.

-Cette question est peut-être idiote, mais qui est revenue ? demanda Harry.

On frappa une cinquième fois à la porte. Drago, Pansy et Théo sursautèrent. Drago quitta la cuisine en espérant du plus profond de son cœur, que Théo avait tort. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir.

-Drago !

L'espoir fut vain. Une tornade brune lui sauta presque au cou, d'agrippant à ses épaules alors qu'il essayait de s'en défaire.

-Tu es toujours aussi beau, dis-moi. Et encore plus sexy qu'avant. Alors ? Où se passe la fête ?

Drago n'avait pas bougé d'un iota, assimilant ce qui venait de se passer. Il regarda Daphné et Blaise qui n'étaient pas encore entrés.

-C'était…, commença Harry.

-Astoria Greengrass, termina Pansy d'une voix sombre. L'ex de Drago.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, dit Daphné à Drago.

Il la fixa de son regard froid et sans expression que les Gryffondor avaient déjà vu du temps de Poudlard.

-Dans la cuisine, dit-il d'une voix cassante. Tout de suite !

**000**

Tous les invités étaient à présent au Square. La soirée aurait donc dû commencer dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Seulement, malgré l'_Assourdiato_ qui avait été lancé par Hermione quelques minutes plus tôt, on pouvait entendre des bribes de conversations étouffées par le sort.

-Super l'ambiance, marmonna Ron.

-Oh, ils doivent sans doute parler de moi, dit Astoria qui touchait tout ce qu'elle voyait. On parle toujours de moi.

Elle laissa glisser une boule à neige de ses doigts qu'Harry parvint à récupérer avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol.

-Quel réflexe, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

-Merci de ne plus toucher à rien, lui dit Harry.

-À vos ordres, Mr Potter, répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait suave.

Harry tourna la tête vers Ron qui lui fit de gros yeux.

Dans la cuisine se trouvaient Drago, Pansy, Blaise, Daphné, Théo et Hermione. Drago faisaient les cent pas dans la pièce, alors que Pansy était dans un coin les bras croisés. Hermione était assise en bout de table et les trois autres Serpentard étaient debout et regardaient Drago marmonner dans sa barbe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? osa demanda Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici ?

-Elle a débarqué il y a deux jours à la maison et… C'est ma sœur, Drago. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser à la rue.

-Bien sûr que si, lâcha-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait et je ne parle pas que de moi, tu aurais pu.

-C'est ma sœur, répéta –t-elle.

-Sœur ou pas, je suis certain dans le fond, si tu t'étais vraiment écoutée, tu aurais pu la laisser dehors.

-On… on devrait peut-être retourner dans le salon, suggéra Hermione. Allez-y, on arrive avec les boissons.

Pansy, Théo, Daphné et Blaise quittèrent la cuisine sans un mot plus. Hermione se leva, mais resta toujours en bout de table. Elle regardait Drago qui tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer.

-Est-ce que, ça va ? osa-t-elle demander.

L'expression du visage de Drago changea à l'instant même où il entendit la voix d'Hermione. La froideur s'en alla immédiatement pour faire place à un Drago plus serein, du moins en apparence. Il acquiesça simplement.

Hermione s'approcha enfin de lui et le poussa à le regarder. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'éteint dans son regard et ça ne plut pas à Hermione.

-On peut lui demander de partir, si tu veux.

-Non, répondit-il immédiatement. Ce n'est pas pour rien si Blaise et Daphné l'ont emmené avec eux.

-Très bien. Comme tu veux.

Le ton assez sec d'Hermione fit comprendre à Drago que ça n'avait pas été une suggetion et qu'elle voulait vraiment qu'Astoria s'en aille. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il connaissait Astoria et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait brisée en plus de son cœur, c'était bien sa confiance. Il regarda Hermione lancer un sort sur le plateau des boissons pour les envoyer dans le salon et quitter la cuisine sans un regard pour lui.

**000**

-J'ai visité pas mal de pays et j'ai décidé de faire comme les marins. D'avoir un homme à chaque port.

Astoria sortit un rire cristallin et lança un sort à une bouteille de vin pour qu'elle puisse remplir son verre à nouveau.

-Même parfois deux hommes, gloussa-t-elle.

-Génial. Pourquoi tu ne retournes pas dans ce port-là, faire un plan à trois.

-Parce que c'est déjà fait, Pansy. Tu devrais essayer, ça te décoincerait un petit peu.

Harry avait violemment posé ses couverts dans son assiette. Pansy, qui se trouvait en face de lui, se demandait pourquoi elle n'avait toujours pas lancé un Incendio sur la robe de la sœur de Daphné. Mais Neville fut celui qui avala son bout de pain de travers, provoquant une horrible quinte de toux. Luna lui tapota légèrement le dos, pendant que Ginny lui servait un verre d'eau.

-Astoria, je t'en prie, la prévint Daphné.

-Quoi ? J'ai toujours dit ce que je pensais. Pourquoi ça changerait aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que c'est gênant.

Cette phrase fut sortie de la bouche de Drago. Il ne la regardait pas, se contentant de finir son assiette. Mais Astoria avait tourné sa tête vers lui, étirant ses lèvres d'un fin sourire et prit une gorgée de vin.

-Voilà que Drago Malefoy me fait l'honneur de m'adresser la parole. Peut-être me fera-t-il aussi l'honneur de me regarder. Je ne suis qu'à trois personnes de toi, après tout.

Mais Drago ne bougea pas d'un iota. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione et constata qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour se contenir et ne pas laisser échapper quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter. Savoir l'ex petite-amie de Drago à la même table qu'elle, lui provoquait un sentiment d'agacement et d'insécurité. Pour le peu qu'elle avait vu d'elle, Hermione l'avait trouvé gracieuse avec un rire qui aurait pu éclairer une salle tout entière, si seulement elle n'avait pas l'air aussi frivole. Si seulement elle n'avait pas fait autant de mal à Drago…

Cependant, Hermione la remerciait secrètement de l'avoir fait, car elle ne serait pas avec lui, sinon.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un non. C'est bien dommage. Fut une époque où tu aimais beaucoup mon caractère, tu t'en rappelles, Drago ?

-Dis-moi Ginny ? Penses-tu que l'équipe d'Angleterre sera sélectionnée pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Luna qui venait de poser cette question. Elle était séparée de Ginny par Neville, qui se colla à son dossier pour ne pas gêner la conversation. Il était très rare de voir Luna poser une question sur ce sport. Mais il n'était pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi elle l'avait fait. L'atmosphère était tellement mauvaise qu'elle avait pensé qu'en parlant du Quidditch, elle parviendrait à entamer une conversation plaisante et sans prise de tête.

-Bien sûr. Il n'y a pas de raison que l'équipe ne soit pas sélectionnée, puisque j'en ferai partie, répondit Ginny avec un sourire fier.

Le pari sembla être réussi puisque que l'assemblée s'amusa de sa réponse en riant timidement. Seule Astoria ne sembla pas de cet avis.

-Et je compte sur vous toutes et tous pour venir nous soutenir en Afrique du Sud. Enfin, _me _soutenir en Afrique Sud.

-Même les ennemis de Poudlard ? demanda Théo.

-Surtout les ennemis de Poudlard. Je suis sûre que vous serez de bien meilleurs supporters que les Gryffondor assis à cette table.

-Eh ! firent Ron, Hermione, Neville et Harry.

-Il n'y a pas meilleurs supporters que nous, dit Harry qui était assis à sa gauche.

-Oh, mais toi, tu ne comptes, pas répliqua Ginny. Tu m'as sélectionné lorsque tu étais capitaine à Poudlard. Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois me soutenir.

-Ouais, enfin Harry t'a sélectionné parce qu'il était amoureux de toi à l'époque, révéla Ron.

-N'importe quoi ! s'exclama Harry.

-C'est vrai que cela a joué, renchérit Hermione.

-Vous deux, je ne vous parle plus, décida-t-il. Ginny, soutiens-moi !

-Moi je m'en fiche, je suis la capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre. Et je te le dois. Tu étais un super capitaine, déclara Ginny en souriant à Harry.

-Tu étais amoureuse, toi aussi. Tu ne peux pas être objective, ajouta Ron.

-La ferme, Ron, répliquèrent Ginny et Harry.

Il était vrai que la conversation sur le Quidditch avait un peu détendu l'atmosphère. Cela avait permis aux anciens Serpentard de voir que les Gryffondor pouvaient également se chamailler. Et Drago s'était permis de sourire en voyant Hermione discuter vivement avec ses amis de toujours.

Mais Pansy elle, n'avait pas vu les choses sous le même angle. Ce qu'elle avait vu, avait été Harry et Ginny, discuter vaguement d'une époque où ils étaient ensemble et amoureux. Les voir partager des sourires complices et entendus provoqua en elle un sentiment qui lui était encore inconnu et sur lequel elle refusait de mettre un nom. Harry croisa son regard et lui adressa un petit sourire auquel, elle ne parvint pas à répondre, préférant fuir ses yeux émeraude.

-Je vais devoir créer une tenue pour soutenir l'Angleterre, déclara Luna. Et j'y ajouterai le chapeau en forme de lion que j'avais fait à Poudlard.

-Je penses que tu détrôneras tout le monde avec cette tenue Luna, lui dit Hermione en riant.

-Pfff, c'est d'un kitsch…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent à nouveaux vers Astoria qui avait lâché cette dernière phrase. Hermione, qui ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre mot jusque là, ne fut pas capable de rester silencieuse.

-La moindre des choses, lorsque nous sommes à un dîner sans y avoir été convié, est de faire profil bas, dit-elle.

Astoria lui adressa un sourire qu'Hermione aurait adoré lui faire avaler. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle, qu'elle lui en filait des complexes.

-Mais c'est qu'elle me parle. J'ai cru que ta petite-amie était muette, Drago. Ce qui aurait été un comble, puisque tu adores les bavardes.

-J'adore aussi l'intelligence et l'honnêteté. Qualité que tu n'as jamais possédée.

-J'ai la beauté pour moi. Sans doute doit-elle te satisfaire assez lorsque tu fermes la porte de chambre, la nuit.

-Astoria ça suffit ! s'exclama Daphné.

-Retire immédiatement, ce que tu viens de dire ! tonna Drago en la regardant enfin.

-Je vais chercher le dessert ! annonça dit Hermione en se levant. Ginny, tu viens ?

Ginny se leva, mais Hermione fit également un signe de tête à Pansy, qui elle-même entraîna Daphné à sa suite. Une fois dans la cuisine, elles trouvèrent Hermione en train de faire les cent pas avec un couteau pour couper le gâteau, dans les mains.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! demanda-t-elle légèrement tremblante. Ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que la soirée devait se passer ! Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui était prévu !

Non, ce qui avait été prévu, était une soirée toute simple où les amis de Drago et ceux d'Hermione dîneraient ensemble et surtout une soirée où Pansy et Harry pourraient enfin parler. Tel avait été le petit plan d'Hermione, pour pousser Harry et Pansy en douceur l'un vers l'autre. Mais Astoria avait débarqué et tout son plan avait volé en éclat.

-Hermione, tu veux bien poser ce couteau ? lui demanda Ginny. Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un.

-Qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai envie de faire, hein ? Je suis désolée Daphné, mais ta sœur est insupportable !

-Je sais, s'excusa-t-elle. Elle est de pire en pire avec les années.

-Et pourtant on ne l'a pas vu depuis trois ans, ajouta Pansy.

-Et bien il va falloir qu'elle arrête, parce que je me retiens depuis tout à l'heure ! Alors, si elle continue comme ça, soit je lui lance un sort bien placé dont elle se souviendra toute sa vie, soit je lui plante le couteau dans l'estomac !

Hermione avait montré le couteau qu'elle tenait fermement dans ses mains et que Ginny eut du mal à lui faire lâcher. Elle lui demanda d'inspirer et d'expirer calmement…

-Et puis pourquoi Drago ne veut pas qu'elle s'en aille, hein ?! s'énerva-t-elle faisant sursauter les sorcières.

Daphné et Pansy échangèrent un regard, qu'Hermione et Ginny captèrent immédiatement.

-Il l'aime toujours, c'est ça ? paniqua Hermione.

-Quoi ? Non ! la rassura immédiatement Pansy. Non, bien sûr que non. Drago est fou de toi, ce qui est un véritable mystère pour nous, voulut-elle plaisanter.

-Oui, renchérit Daphné. Il n'est plus amoureux de ma sœur et depuis longtemps. Ça, on peut te le jurer. Bon, tu sais quoi ? On va apporter le dessert. Le sucré adoucit toujours la mauvaise atmosphère et puis Pansy fait toujours de bons gâteaux.

-Oui, acquiesça Hermione en reprenant ses esprits. C'est quoi comme gâteau ?

-Une Forêt Noire.

-Une Forêt Noire ? s'étonna Daphné. Tu n'avais jamais fait ça avant.

-J'ai voulu tester, répondit Pansy en haussant les épaules.

-C'est marrant, la Forêt Noire est un des gâteaux préférés d'Harry, dit Ginny l'air de rien en le récupérant au frais.

Pansy regardait Ginny et remarqua ce petit air espiègle et fier sur son visage. Le genre d'expression qu'elle-même adorait porter lorsqu'elle ne remarquait quelque chose que personne ou presque n'avait vu.

-Oui, vraiment très drôle, ajouta Pansy en tentant d'être impassible.

-Euh… Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, mais ça sent le roussi dans le salon.

La douce voix de Verity avait surpris les quatre sorcières. L'_Assourdiato_ qu'avait lancé Hermione plus tôt dans la soirée, avait été suffisamment puissant pour être toujours actif et donc couper le son dans les deux sens. Elles quittèrent la cuisine avec le gâteau et purent voir Drago et Astoria debout l'un en face de l'autre. L'un semblait faire son maximum pour contenir sa colère alors que l'autre n'en avait rien à faire.

-Tu n'as aucune tenue, aucun respect pour les autres. Tu n'es qu'une petite impertinente qui adore se faire remarquer.

-Oh, ça va Drago ! J'ai simplement dit qu'on se faisait chier à ce dîner. Il est d'un ennui mortel, comme le mariage de Daphné et Blaise l'année dernière. Tu te rappelles, ma sœur chérie ? Ce fameux mariage où je n'ai pas été invitée.

-Tu aurais été invitée si tu avais donné signe de vie, Astoria, intervint Blaise. Ou l'adresse d'un de tes nombreux ports.

-Mais bien sûr. On a simplement voulu me mettre à l'écart de cette famille, comme toujours. Si j'avais su, j'aurais accepté ta demande en mariage il y a trois ans, Drago. Notre fête aurait sans doute été inscrite dans les annales.

Hermione avait brutalement posé le gâteau sur la table, après la bombe qu'avait lâché Astoria. Elle se tourna vers Drago, qui avait la tête baissée, n'osant pas, affronter le regard trahi d'Hermione.

Le reste des invités, ceux qui savaient, tout comme ceux qui n'en avaient eu aucune idée, n'osèrent pas dire un mot.

-Tu l'as demandé en mariage ?

-Hermione, écoute…

-Drago, tu l'as demandé en mariage et tu ne m'as rien dit ? insista Hermione.

-Et comment ! répondit Astoria en riant. Et il avait mis le paquet ! Restaurant romantique, déclaration enflammée avant un genou à terre. Un vrai petit romantique notre Drago. Mais j'ai dit non. Ça ne m'intéressait pas.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, Astoria ? Ne peux-tu pas une fois, la fermer et disparaitre de nos vies ! À tous !

-Oh, Pansy Parkinson sort enfin ses griffes pour défendre son Drago chéri. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais l'ouvrir. Mais tu étais visiblement trop a obnubilée par Harry Potter. Mais, je m'en fiche. Je préfère m'en aller. Cette soirée est vraiment terne.

-Tu n'iras nulle part, Astoria, dit Drago en la voyant quitter le salon.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que je ne suis pas idiot. Je sais très bien ce que tu vas faire une fois que tu auras quitté cette maison. Tu retourneras chez Daphné, tu rassembleras tes affaires en prenant au passage deux ou trois objets précieux qui ne t'appartiennent pas et tu disparaitras dans la nature, comme la dernière fois.

-Oh Drago, fit-elle en s'approchant de lui, je suis vraiment désolée si je t'ai brisé le cœur en te disant non. Mais si je suis partie c'était pour dissiper le malaise.

-Quel malaise ? Les demandes en mariage qui tournent au fiasco, il y en a bien plus qu'on ne l'imagine. Donc ce n'est pas ça qui m'a fait le plus de mal. Qui nous a fait le plus de mal. C'est plutôt ce que tu as fait après.

-Je n'ai fait que partir.

-Oui. Avec l'argent que tes parents avaient mis de côté pour le jour où tu aurais une vie stable, l'épargne de Daphné, la monnaie que je gardais dans mon ancien appartement avec la bague que tu as refusée.

Cette révélation était une bombe plus énorme que la demande en mariage avorté. Hermione s'était toujours demandée pourquoi Drago était toujours évasif sur la raison pour laquelle il n'était plus avec Astoria. C'était tout simplement parce qu'elle avait trahi sa confiance, mais aussi celle de sa famille.

-Attends, tu l'as demandé en mariage, elle a dit non et elle est partie avec la bague ? résuma Ginny choquée.

-Ce n'est pas un problème. J'avais visiblement eu assez de lucidité pour ne pas lui montrer la bague de ma grand-mère, répondit Drago en fixant Astoria. Et si elle est revenue, c'est parce qu'elle n'a plus d'argent. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as tout dépensée et tu as été gratter à la porte de la seule personne qui ne t'aurait jamais laissé dehors, même si elle en avait vraiment envie. Daphné.

-C'est ce qu'on fait entre sœurs.

-Quand c'est réciproque, oui. Mais Daphné te traine comme un boulet dont on n'arrive pas à se défaire, poursuivit Pansy. Tu es peut-être partie pendant trois ans, mais Daphné attendait toujours le moment où tu débarquerais et sèmerais ta petite zizanie. Mais tout ce qu'on veut, même si Daphné ne l'avouera jamais, c'est que disparaisses de nos vies.

Astoria regarda Daphné, qui était dans les bras de Blaise et qui essuyait une larme du coin de l'œil, réalisant à quel point Pansy et Drago avaient raison.

-En attendant, reprit Hermione, tu vas rester bien sage dans un coin, car il est hors de question que tu fasses du mal à qui que ce soit se trouvant ici, en disparaissant comme une pauvre lâche irresponsable, avec ce qui ne t'appartient pas. Et maintenant on va manger ce satané gâteau !

Hermione avait troqué le couteau pour sa baguette, pour que la découpe soit plus précise. Au même moment, un hibou passa à travers les flammes vertes de la cheminée pour atterrir sur la table du dîner, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Qui est l'imbécile qui a martyrisé ce pauvre hibou ?! s'exclama Hermione.

-Le Ministère, répondit Ron en voyant le sceau sur l'enveloppe. C'est pour toi Harry.

Il récupéra l'enveloppe et lut le courrier qui lui était adressé. Tout le monde avait les yeux tournés vers Harry qui lisait et relisait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

-Tu vas bien Harry ? demanda Hermione.

-Oui… Enfin, je crois. C'est officiel.

-Qu'est-ce qui est officiel ?

-Je suis Directeur Adjoint du Bureau des Aurors.

-Oh, Harry, félicitations !

Harry regardait Pansy avec qui il avait beaucoup discuté de sa volonté d'avoir cette promotion, avec qui il avait parlé du travail qu'il abattait pour l'obtenir. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle était heureuse pour lui. Pansy avait d'ailleurs instinctivement amorcé un geste pour pouvoir le féliciter, mais Hermione et Ginny avaient été beaucoup plus rapide et avaient carrément sauté dans ses bras. Tout le monde félicita Harry, y compris les anciens Serpentard. Mais dans le fond, il ne voulait que les félicitations de Pansy.

**000**

L'ambiance était vraiment étrange ce soir-là, même si l'atmosphère se réchauffait un peu. Ça riait plus, plaisantait plus aisément et surtout, la sœur de Daphné n'avait plus décroché un seul mot depuis son altercation avec ses anciens amis. Hermione ne semblait pourtant pas totalement sereine et jetait des coups d'œil à Astoria, au cas où elle ferait un pas de travers malgré-tout, alors que Drago lui demandait régulièrement si elle allait bien.

Harry avait profité de cette nouvelle ambiance pour se réfugier dans la cuisine de son parrain avec la lettre entre ses mains, lisant et relisant ce qui lui permettait de gravir les échelons au Bureau des Aurors.

-Ainsi donc c'est ici que tu te caches, Harry Potter.

Harry regarda vers l'entrée de la cuisine et vit Ginny toute souriante avec un verre et une part de gâteau à la main. Elle les posa devant lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

-Pour toi.

-Merci. C'est bon, dit-il après en avoir pris une bouchée.

-Oui. Pansy semble savoir faire de très bon gâteau. Et ça tombe bien que ce soit une Forêt Noire, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne réagit pas à la remarque de Ginny, tentant de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais elle avait depuis le départ remarqué que quelque chose se tramait entre ces deux-là. Elle se mit d'ailleurs à rire et réalisant avec quelle force Harry tentait de ne rien laisser paraitre.

-Elle te plait, n'est-ce pas ? Pansy. Elle te plait.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Harry toujours en mangeant.

-L'intensité avec laquelle tu la regardes. Et vu la force avec laquelle elle tente de fuir ton regard quand vos yeux se croisent, ainsi que le magnifique gâteau qu'elle a fait, je pense que c'est réciproque.

-Tu penses mal, Ginny.

-Oh, vraiment ? Et bien, éclairez-moi, Mr l'adjoint.

Harry fit plus que ça. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec elle depuis ces derniers mois. De leur rencontre près des camions ambulants sorciers, jusqu'au baiser après le speed-dating. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit, Ginny fut beaucoup moins tendre qu'Hermione, car elle lui donna une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

-Mais aïe ! Ça va pas ou quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

-Merlin, mais ce que tu peux être bête ! Tu lui as fait peur, espèce de troll !

-Quoi ? Comment ça, je lui ai fait peur ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ?!

-Harry, il est évident que Pansy a un petit problème de confiance en elle et que son célibat lui a fait croire qu'elle ne plairait jamais à personne. Et toi tu débarques avec tes gros sabots d'hippogriffe pour l'embrasser, au lieu de lui formuler clairement « Pansy, tu me plais. Faisons des bébés ensemble ! ».

-Et j'étais censé savoir tout ça, moi ?

-Oui ! Elle se confie à toi ! Essaie un peu de décrypter ce qu'elle te raconte ! lui dit Ginny hallucinant face à l'aveuglement d'Harry.

-Ok, d'accord. Et je suis censé lui dire quoi, maintenant ?

« Pansy, tu me plais. » Evite l'histoire des bébés pour l'instant, c'est déjà bien suffisant.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de discuter de ses affaires de cœurs avec Ginny, son ex petite-amie avec qui il avait vécu dix ans. Mais contrairement à Hermione qui n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que ça finirait par s'arranger, la plus jeune des Weasley ne prenait pas de pincettes.

-Merci Ginny, lui dit Harry.

-Je t'en prie. Il était tant que je revienne au bercail, se vanta-t-elle. Allez, viens par là, gros bêta.

Ginny serra Harry dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Oh pardon ! Je… je…

Harry et Ginny se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la cuisine où se trouvait Pansy avec un verre et une part de gâteau. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi embarrassée de toute sa vie. Elle avait vu Harry disparaître avant de distribution du gâteau et avait pensé que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de lui en apporter une part en main propre. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas vu que Ginny était passée avant elle.

Alors, Pansy tenta de ramasser tout ce qu'il lui restait de dignité face à ce qu'elle venait de voir, posa le verre et la part de gâteau en bout de table et quitta précipitamment la cuisine. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'Harry réalisa ce qui venait vraiment de se passer.

-Oh non, non, non… fit-il en se précipitant hors de la cuisine.

-Oups, fit Ginny en grimaçant. La boulette…

Dans le couloir, Harry put voir Pansy mettre son manteau. Elle partait ? Encore ? C'était une blague, pensa-t-il.

-Pansy où tu vas ?

-Chez moi. C'était une super soirée. Salut et félicitations pour ta promotion.

-Mais attends, fit-il en la retenant par le bras. Pourquoi tu pars ?

Pansy était dos à lui, les yeux fermés. Elle n'allait pas fuir, si ? Pas encore ? Non, elle allait mettre son caractère de Serpentard de côté et affronter Harry. Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration et lui fit face.

-Je voulais juste te féliciter, en t'apportant une part de gâteau et un verre. Mais je te vois là, avec Ginny et… Et finalement je me rends compte que je me suis peut-être fait des idées par rapport à nous. Moi… Toi… Le baiser… Parce que tu me plais beaucoup et que visiblement, ce n'est pas ton cas.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Je…

-Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura Pansy. De toute façon, je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui plait. Et c'est cool que tu te remettes avec elle. Vous ferez de beaux enfants.

Pansy quitta précipitamment la maison. Merci Serpentard.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Harry en sortant à son tour. Pansy ! Pansy, attends ! Je ne sors pas avec Ginny !

La phrase eut un effet immédiat sur Pasny qui s'arrêta dans l'allée du Square Grimmaurd. Elle entendit Harry s'approcher d'elle pour lui faire face.

-Je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec Ginny.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas. Elle est belle, intelligente, sportive, drôle, sûre d'elle. Je ne suis plus tout ça, moi. Sans compter que tu as vécu dix ans avec elle, c'est beaucoup. Et on ne peut pas rivaliser avec ça. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça. Alors pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il y a une autre sorcière qui me plait et que cette sorcière c'est toi. Que j'ai, dès le départ adoré nos déjeuners, nos séances au cinéma, nos balades. Parce que j'ai adoré le fait que tu t'intéresses à tout ce que je te montre de moldu. Parce que tu es belle, drôle et intelligente, ne t'en déplaise. Parce que tu m'as manqué pendant les deux semaines où on ne s'est pas parlé et que la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire, ici et maintenant, c'est de t'embrasser.

Wow !

Pansy ne s'était vraiment pas du tout attendue à une telle réponse. À vrai dire elle ne s'était pas attendue à une réponse tout-court, puisque sa question était censée être rhétorique, non ? Mais Harry y avait répondu et y avait mis une telle ferveur que Pansy avait elle aussi envie de l'embrasser. Mais au lieu de ça…

-Pansy, non !

Elle venait de transplaner. Encore une fois ! Harry n'avait jamais vu ça. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu une sorcière fuir quand il l'embrassait ou quand il lui disait qu'elle lui plaisait.

Harry leva la tête et remarqua que tous ses amis ainsi que les Serpentard étaient aux fenêtres et à l'entrée du numéro 12. Ils n'avaient pas raté une miette de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Eh, Harry !

Harry regarda Ginny qui lui balança sa veste.

-On va prendre soin de la maison.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna à l'intérieur. Harry enfila sa veste et transplana à sa son tour.

Harry frappa à la porte de l'appartement en priant de tout son être pour qu'elle s'ouvre. Fort heureusement pour lui, Merlin, Gryffondor et même peut-être Dumbledore qui sait, avaient répondu à ses prières. La porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres seulement. Interloqué, Harry attendit, pensant que Pansy ouvrirait franchement la porte, mais il n'en fit rien. Il la poussa donc et s'engouffra dans l'appartement jusque dans le salon où Pansy se trouvait, droite comme un i.

Ils restèrent là, l'un en face de l'autre, sans rien dire. Pansy semblait embarrassée alors qu'Harry tendait de rassembler toutes ses pensées pour comprendre pourquoi elle venait encore, de s'en aller.

-Tu réalises que tu es partie juste après que je t'ai dit que tu me plaisais et que j'avais envie de t'embrasser ? demanda Harry.

-Oui.

-Tu réalises aussi que ça signifie que c'est réciproque puisque juste avant ça, tu m'as dit que je te plaisais.

-Oui.

-Oui… répéta-t-il en acquiesçant. Donc, pourquoi tu es partie ? Encore !?

Pansy ouvrit la bouche, voulant lui expliquer pourquoi, mais fut incapable de sortir le moindre son. Ça paraissait complètement fou. Harry lui plaisait et ça faisait des semaines qu'elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, la prenne dans ses bras et même lui fasse l'amour à en juger les rêves qu'elle avait déjà eue. Mais dès qu'elle sentait une approche, son corps se mettait en alerte et s'éloignait. C'était complètement idiot !

Elle vit Harry faire le tour du canapé et avancer vers elle. Mais encore une fois, elle sentit son corps reculer alors qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose, être au plus près de lui. D'ailleurs ce dernier réussit à la retenir par le poignet pour éviter qu'elle ne s'éloigne encore.

-Tu ne veux plus qu'on se voie ? lui demanda-t-il. Tu veux être loin de moi ?

-Non. J'adore quand on se voit tous les deux, avoua-t-elle.

-Alors, pourquoi tu me fuis, puisqu'on se plait ?

-Je… je crois que… J'ai été célibataire tellement longtemps que… que je ne sais plus ce que c'est, de plaire à quelqu'un. Et ça me paraît tellement soudain ce que je ressens pour toi que… que je prends peur inconsciemment. Alors que tout ce que je veux c'est que tu m'embrasses et que tu m'enlèves ma robe.

Harry pouffa malgré-lui. Après le coup de la gaine, voilà qu'elle lui parlait de lui retirer sa robe.

-J'aimerais beaucoup t'enlever ta robe, lui avoua Harry. Mais je souhaiterais d'abord t'embrasser. Tu veux bien ?

Pansy acquiesça.

-Tu me promets de ne pas t'en aller.

-Promis.

Harry l'embrassa et Pansy lâcha totalement prise. Il était hors de question qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, qu'elle fuit cet instant. Pour aller où de toute façon ? Dans sa chambre ? Bien sûr qu'elle irait dans sa chambre, mais elle n'y passerait pas la nuit toute seule, c'était certain. En cet instant, Pansy réalisa qu'elle avait une nouvelle obsession concernant Harry : Ses cheveux noirs et en bataille dans lesquels elle passait et repassait ses doigts.

-Tu es tellement belle, lui dit-il entre deux baisers.

-Tu sens tellement bon, ne put-elle s'empêcher de sortir.

Cette révélation fit Harry éclater de rire et Pansy pensa qu'elle était bonne pour avoir une troisième obsession. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il fallait absolument qu'Harry lui retire sa robe, cela en devenait vital.

**000**

Les invités étaient partis sur les coups de minuit. Drago et Hermione avaient nettoyé et rangé la maison avec l'aide de Ginny, Ron et Verity. Astoria était partie en compagnie de Blaise et sa sœur avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Drago avait fait promettre à Daphné de faire attention sa petite sœur.

-Ne te laisse pas envahir par Astoria, lui avait-il dit.

-Ce n'est pas facile, lui avait-elle répondu.

-Tu as un mari qui te soutient. Repose-toi un peu sur lui. Il ne demande que ça.

Une fois fait, Drago et Hermione étaient rentrés l'appartement de la sorcière, sachant que Pansy et Harry auraient sans doute besoin de beaucoup d'intimité. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis au moins heure.

-Je vais me coucher.

-Hermione, attends.

La sorcière s'arrêta à l'entrée du couloir et se tourna vers Drago. Le regard qu'elle lui adressa lui fendit le cœur. Il y voyait un mélange de peur, de résignation et une profonde tristesse. Il avait tenté de ne pas y prêter attention, mais il ne pouvait plus le nier. Hermione, qu'il avait connu ses derniers temps, sûre d'elle, s'était tout simplement décomposée au fur et à mesure de la soirée et surtout au fur et à mesure qu'Astoria prenait de la place.

Drago s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras. Il put sentir toutes les tensions dans le dos d'Hermione.

-Je suis désolé, lui chuchota-t-il. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

-Pour Pansy et Harry, oui.

-Mais pas pour nous.

Il la sentit à nouveau se tendre.

-Hermione regarde-moi. (Elle leva la tête pour le regarder) Je ne l'aime plus, tu m'entends. Je ne l'aime plus du tout.

-Mais tu semblais tellement renfermé au début. Pas comme d'habitude. Puis j'ai pensé que tu l'aimais encore un peu et que tu avais toujours mal parce qu'elle t'avait dit non.

-Ce n'est rien de tout ça. J'étais simplement mal parce que la soirée aurait dû être bien meilleure, qu'elle a toujours eu le don de tout gâcher et que ça t'a démoralisé.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour la demande en mariage ?

-Parce que je sais tu aurais pris peur et que tu n'aurais jamais voulu sortir avec moi si tu l'avais su. Tu aurais attendu que je ne ressente plus rien pour elle parce que tu ne m'aurais pas cru si je t'avais dit que je ne l'aimais plus. C'est pourtant la vérité. Je ne l'aime plus et depuis longtemps.

-On est tellement différentes. Je me suis demandée comment tu avais pu passer d'elle à moi.

-J'ai grandi, j'ai évolué. Et tu es tellement mieux qu'elle, si tu savais. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aime chez toi. Mais surtout je t'aime toi. Je t'aime Hermione.

Hermione ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue et l'émotion de la soirée, mais elle se mit à pleurer. Drago l'interpréta comme une mauvaise chose avant qu'Hermione ne saute carrément à son cou pour l'embrasser.

-Je t'aime aussi, Drago Malefoy. Et je te promets que le jour où tu me demanderas en mariage, je te dirai oui. Je ne suis pas stupide, moi !

Drago éclata d'un grand rire en soulevant Hermione avant de l'embrasser. Il la sentit mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-On a tout le temps pour ça, Hermione. On a tout le temps pour ça.

**000**

Harry devait compter en année, la dernière fois qu'il avait eu un tel réveil. Le genre de réveil qui lui annonçait une très, mais alors très bonne journée. Il sentait qu'on l'embrassait un peu partout, le cou, les épaules, le torse, les joues… Harry voulait garder les yeux fermés pour profiter de ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Mais il voulait également les ouvrir, pour voir le regard brillant de Pansy, le sourire de Pansy, le corps nu de Pansy contre le sien. Il tendit alors par réflexe ses mains pour tenter de récupérer ses lunettes, mais tout ce qu'il y trouva fut du vide.

-Elles sont sur mon nez, lui chuchota Pansy.

Harry pouffa avant de sourire et ouvrit les yeux. La myopie lui permettait de voir le visage de Pansy, tout près du sien avec effectivement, ses lunettes rondes sur le nez.

-Tu as une vue épouvantable, lui dit-elle.

-Peut-être, mais c'est cette même vue qui m'a fait réaliser à quel point tu es sublime.

Le visage de Pansy se fendit d'un sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps et elle l'embrassa. Un doux et langoureux baiser comme elle avait adoré en recevoir la nuit précédente. Elle en frissonna en y repensant. Combien de fois avaient-ils fait l'amour cette nuit ? Suffisamment pour s'être endormis très peu de temps avant le levé du soleil. Pansy sentit Harry récupérer ses lunettes et rouler sur le lit.

Elle profita de ses baisers et des caresses que lui donnait Harry. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu autant de traitement de faveur.

-Tu ne fuiras plus ? lui chuchota Harry.

-Non.

-Promis ?

-Juré. Mais… j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

-C'est quoi ?

-Viens !

Pansy sauta du lit et fila hors de la chambre. Harry revêtit ses vêtements maladroitement pour la suivre jusque dans la cuisine.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux me… ?

-Tada !

Pansy fit sortir des confettis de sa baguette tout en rattrapa un pot de confiture qui était sur le point de tomber sous le choc de la détonation. Harry se trouva devant une véritable table de petit-déjeuner. Cette dernière était tellement remplie qu'il se demanda si Pansy n'attendait pas du monde. Il y avait du thé, du café, des pancakes, des gaufres, des fruits, du jus, de la confiture… Un festin.

-Quand as-tu fait ça ? demanda Harry.

-Un peu avant de te réveiller. Tu… tu as préparé à dîner pour moi l'autre fois avec un petit déjeuner en prime. Alors, je voulais le faire aussi… pour toi.

Pansy se sentit très bête en disant tout ça. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle en avait peut-être fait un peu trop. Mais elle s'était sentie d'une forme si olympique, qu'elle avait eu besoin de s'activer pendant qu'Harry dormait encore. Quoi de mieux qu'un grand petit-déjeuner, même si la matinée était terminée.

Mais ses doutes s'en allèrent lorsqu'Harry franchit l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux pour l'embrasser.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoique ce soit pour moi, lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. Absolument pas.

Et ce fut en cet instant, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Harry ces dernières semaines, que Pansy osa penser :

« Je veux faire ma vie avec lui. »

**000**

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini ! **

C'était une petite histoire sur un** Dramione** et un **Hansy**. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié leurs petites aventures.

**L'intrus en question** était en réalité une intruse qui n'était pas l'ex de Pansy ni même Ginny comme j'ai pu l'e lire en review, mais **Astoria l'ex de Drago**, qui lui a dit non lorsqu'il l'a demandé en mariage. Et il a caché ça à Hermione.

**Pour Pansy et Harry**, finalement c'est **Ginny **qui a donné un petit coup pouce à Harry, avec une bonne claque à l'arrière du crâne. Mais Pansy adore la fuite visiblement.

**J'ai hâte que vous me disiez ce que vous avez pensé de cette petite histoire. **

Je tiens toute de même à **remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé au moins une review à cette histoire**. Ça fait toujours plaisir, et en tant qu'auteur, on en a vraiment besoin pour savoir si ce qu'on écrit est apprécié ou non. **Alors mille millions de milliard de mercis !**

A bientôt

**Gouline971**

**PS **: Pour les personnes que ça intéresse et qui ont envie de **me lire ailleurs qu'ici,** vous pouvez me retrouver sur **mon blog : « Sous ma Plume – Le Blog d'une Déplumée ». **Je n'en suis qu'au début, mais je suis en ce moment plus régulière que sur FF. J'y écris **quelques articles dont certains concernent le monde d'Harry Potter.** Faites-moi signe si vous y passez faire une petite visite.

**Des bises à tous.**


End file.
